Finding the Family Tree
by SoundsLikeLiar
Summary: Fawnfur has everything a cat could want: a home in a great Clan, a loving mate, and the prospect of training an apprentice. But something is missing in her life: her past. Fawnfur sets out to find her true parents and heritage. [Full summary inside]
1. Allegiances and Summary

**If you read, please review, for that's the proper thing to do!**

**Finding the Family Tree**

ThunderClan

**Leader:** Speckledstar- white cat with black and brown spots.

**Deputy: **Snowflight- pure white tom with blue eyes.

**Medicine Cat: **Longfeather- gray tabby tom with a narrow face.

(Apprentice- Dapplepaw)

**Warriors:**

Junglesun- mottled brown tabby tom with a long coat.

(Apprentice- Yewpaw)

Stonedust- long-haired light gray tom.

Sandmask- light orange she-cat with a white face.

(Apprentice- Tulippaw)

Fawnfur- tan she-cat with a white underbelly and paws.

Spidersilk- black, long-legged tom with green eyes.

(Apprentice- Darkpaw)

Softear- white she-cat with brown paws.

(Apprentice- Treepaw)

Cedarheart- big black and white tom.

**Apprentices:**

Dapplepaw- calico she-cat with pale eyes.

Yewpaw- brown tabby tom.

Tulippaw- white she-cat with dark gray splotches.

Darkpaw- dark gray tom with blue eyes.

Treepaw- thin, light brown tabby tom.

**Queens:**

Grassypelt- thick-furred she-cat with brown stripes.

(Mother of Cedarheart's kits: Flowerkit, Brindlekit, and Crimsonkit)

Wavewind- blue-gray she-cat with white paws.

(Mother of Snowflight's kits: Whitekit, Oceankit, Frostkit and Spottedkit)

**Elders:**

Bramblespot: brown tabby tom with a white tail.

Treestump: heavy black and white tom.

Flamefur- tabby she-cat with orange fur.

Summary-

Fawnfur is a devoted ThunderClan warrior who lives for the cats in her home. She has a brave and strong mate who loves her. She has a special relationship with the ThunderClan leader. But something is missing from Fawnfur's life. When she was a kit, Fawnfur was abandoned by her birth parents and ThunderClan took her in. Now Fawnfur wants to know who her parents were and why they cast her aside. Fawnfur sets out on a daring journey leading her away from her home and closer to danger.


	2. Prologue

**Prologue: **

A white she-cat crept through the bushes surrounding the tall stone walls of the camp. Ledges arched upwards towards the night sky. The she-cat could hear the soft breathing of sleeping cats from inside the camp. Her heart was pounding now. She didn't have much time left.

She carefully prodded the bundle of fur at her feet. The tan kit cried out mournfully; it was hungry.

"Icy, hurry up."

A pale orange tom slipped out from the darkness on the she-cat's side. He was looking behind him, his green eyes wide with fear. Icy sighed heavily and licked the kit on the top of its head. Then she picked up the scrap of fur and carried it to gorse tunnel entrance of the camp.

"You're sure this is ThunderClan's camp, right Spark?" asked Icy, gently laying down the kit. Spark nodded. "I'm positive. Let's go Icy. She'll be fine."

Icy glanced down at the tan kitten meowing sadly in the grass. She hoped her kit would have a better life here. She hated leaving her only child but she knew she had to. Icy stepped away from the kit and walked towards Spark. The two cats turned to leave but a voice stopped them.

"What do you think you're doing?"

A brown tabby tom with a white tail was standing at the entrance of the gorse tunnel, looking at the tiny kit.

"Take good care of her," cried the white she-cat.

"Icy, run!" Spark said, darting off into the trees.

The brown tom skirted around the kit and began to rush over to where Icy was standing. Icy looked back at her kit one last time and then charged away through the trees, following her mate. The brown tom started to run after the fleeing cats but the tiny kit gave another pitiful cry as she lay in the grass. The tom turned, torn as to whether he should help the kit or chase the cats. When the kit began to mew louder, he sighed and padded back to ThunderClan's camp entrance. He picked up the kit by the scruff of its neck and carried it into the camp.

The tan kit opened its tiny pink mouth and yawned, its white paws churning in the empty air.

The brown tom peered down at the bundle in his mouth. Poor thing, he thought. It's barely a week old. Why would its mother abandon it like that? He wondered.

Somewhere off in the distance, an owl hooted.

Icy and Spark tore through the forest, weaving through the dark tree trunks, racing towards the lake.

"Will she be safe?" panted Icy, looking back briefly.

"Yes, yes. Stop worrying," Spark chastised, breathing hard.

The two cats leapt over a tree stump. Icy kept the image of her little kit in her mind as she ran. She would never even get to name her. Icy's white pelt shone in the moonlight but her eyes were dark with grief.

It's for her own good, though Icy. I hope she understands…


	3. Chapter 1: Lives and Loves

**Chapter 1: Lives and Loves **

Fawnfur woke, her eyes blinking slowly, her tan fur warm from the sun. Her head was resting on Spidersilk's stomach, her white paws tucked underneath her torso. Fawnfur lifted herself up and stretched, her rump in the air. Spidersilk grunted incoherently and turned over, his ebony fur flattened where Fawnfur had laid her head. The two cats were nestled in a ball in the center of the warrior's den, where it was the warmest. It was around sun-high already; Fawnfur and Spidersilk, along with the rest of the camp, were resting from the previous day's battle with an army of starving rats. The rodents had attacked ThunderClan, half-mad with hunger. The Clan cats had managed to drive out and kill most of the rats. Fawnfur and Spidersilk had luckily not been bitten by any of the rats.

"Spidersilk, get up," murmured Fawnfur, prodding her mate with her paw.

Spidersilk cracked open one green eye and moaned. "Let me sleep Fawnfur," he complained.

Fawnfur rolled her eyes and nipped Spidersilk gently on the ear.

"Let's go hunting. Come on you lazy ball of fur. The Clan needs fresh-kill," she said, jabbing Spidersilk harder with her paw.

"Ok, ok, I'm getting up."

Spidersilk rose sleepily to his feet and yawned loudly, his mouth of sharp teeth glinting in the morning sun. The black tom shook his head experimentally and then, giving Fawnfur an accusatory glare, trotted out of the warrior's den. Fawnfur smiled at the retreating back of her mate and then followed him.

"We should take Darkpaw with us," Fawnfur said, thinking of Spidersilk's new apprentice. "He wasn't hurt by the rat attack and he needs hunting experience."

"Maybe you should be his mentor instead," grumbled Spidersilk.

Fawnfur licked the tom's head affectionately. Spidersilk was a rough cat on the outside; he was defensive and sarcastic. But when Fawnfur had gotten to know her denmate a little better, she realized he was sweet, gentle and brave. Spidersilk would do anything for ThunderClan. He was also completely devoted to Fawnfur.

"I'll go get him," said Spidersilk, walking away towards the apprentice's den.

Fawnfur, waiting for her mate and his apprentice, sat demurely in the center of the camp, the tall walls and ledges rising above her, creating a safe nest. She loved ThunderClan. The smells, the sights, the sounds. Fawnfur let her eyes close, basking in the sun, feeling the soothing forest breeze ruffle her beige coat.

"How are you this morning Fawnfur?" came a voice from behind her.

Fawnfur opened her eyes and inclined her head, staring at the speaker. It was Speckledstar. The white she-cat's dappled brown and black pelt was still thick and heavy from leafbare; she would be shedding that coat soon for a lighter version.

"I am well. Thank StarClan. That group of rats really did a number on some cats," Fawnfur lamented. Fawnfur knew she was thinking of Softear, who had an infected bite, and Yewpaw, who had lost half his fur. Fawnfur peered curiously at her leader. Speckledstar had lost a life fighting the vicious rats and Fawnfur was worried for her leader's remaining lives.

"I am fine, Fawnfur," Speckledstar assured her, as if she was reading the warrior's mind.

"You lost a life, are you sure you feel alright?"

Speckledstar knelt down to Fawnfur's level and licked her shoulder.

"Don't worry about me. I still have four lives left," she whispered in Fawnfur's ear.

Fawnfur's head snapped up as she stared into her leader's eyes. Usually Clan leaders only told their deputies or the medicine cats how many lives they had left. But here was Speckledstar, casually telling Fawnfur that she only had four more lives left, which wasn't a great amount.

"Fawnfur! Are we going hunting or what? Oh hello Speckledstar," Spidersilk said, running up to the she-cats. A dark gray tom with shiny blue eyes trailed after him, grinning.

"Good morning Spidersilk, Darkpaw. Well I must be off. Happy hunting," Speckledstar said cheerfully. The clan leader turned away from the three cats and padded off towards the medicine cat's den.

"What was that about?" asked Spidersilk softly, watching Speckledstar walk away.

Fawnfur shrugged. She loved Spidersilk but she knew that Speckledstar wouldn't want Fawnfur to spread around her secret.

"Let's go. Hi Darkpaw," Fawnfur said.

The gray tom looked shyly at the she-cat. "Hello," he mewed softly.

Spidersilk cuffed him on the head.

"Remember that she's MY mate," he teased. Darkpaw looked embarrassed. He twitched his ears and then began to trot out of the camp with Spidersilk. Fawnfur followed them, smiling.

xxx

"Good catch Darkpaw!"

Darkpaw's blue eyes lit up from Fawnfur's praise. He dropped the crow at her feet. It had been old and slightly deaf but the apprentice had caught it. Spidersilk looked unimpressed.

"Next time don't wag your tail excitedly like some dog. If the crow hadn't been deaf it would have heard you," he said scornfully.

Darkpaw's happy gaze faltered.

"Sorry Spidersilk," he murmured.

"Oh Spidersilk," Fawnfur scolded, "he did fine. That crow was half his size and his pounce was right on target. Don't be so negative."

Spidersilk rolled his eyes but brushed Darkpaw's pelt with his tail apologetically.

"Now cover it up with some leaves and we'll come back for it later," instructed Fawnfur.

"Why don't you have an apprentice yet?" muttered Spidersilk. "Maybe if you had one you'd stop mentoring mine."

Fawnfur laughed. "I'll get one soon. Speckledstar said that when Crimsonkit reaches six moons, I'll be his mentor."

"She told you that much in advance? He's only three moons now!"

"I guess she wanted me to be ready," Fawnfur said.

Spidersilk shrugged and turned back to Darkpaw.

"Now what can you smell?"

Darkpaw lifted his head into the air and sniffed, his eyes closed. Fawnfur watched as the apprentice began to rattle off a list of scents.

"Junglesun was by here earlier today, I smell some rats, but their scent is stale, mice, a rabbit, another cat. Wait, that cat doesn't smell like any of the Clans," Darkpaw suddenly exclaimed, sniffing wildly now. Fawnfur quickly inhaled deeply, breathing in the forest scents.

"Don't be ridiculous, there's no-"

Spidersilk stopped. He too, began smelling the air.

"He's right, I smell a different cat here. Not a Clan cat. A rogue maybe?" Fawnfur said.

Spidersilk looked confused. "I smell it too. Okay we're going to look for it. Darkpaw, let's see how good your nose is. Follow that scent."


	4. Chapter 2: The Lost Loner

**Chapter 2: The Lost Loner**

The three cats crashed through the trees, Darkpaw veering around wildly, his nose leading him towards the direction of the lake. Fawnfur and Spidersilk ran after him, their curiosity aroused. Fawnfur lifted her head as she ran, smelling the air. The scent of the other cat was definitely getting stronger as they ran on; Darkpaw was a good tracker.

"Stop," suddenly hissed Spidersilk, skidding to a halt.

Fawnfur and Darkpaw immediately stopped as well and glanced questioningly at Spidersilk.

"Look ahead," he mouthed.

Fawnfur instinctively dropped low to the ground and peered forward, her eyes large and apprehensive.

Sitting on the roots of a huge tree by the lake was a gray tabby cat, his yellow eyes spinning around in panic, his thick, bushy tail swishing back and forth. The tabby looked confused and worried: he was perched on the edge of the thickest root and was clearly excreting an undeniable fear-scent.

"Looks like we found our mystery cat," muttered Spidersilk.

"Should we attack him?" asked Darkpaw, gazing up at his mentor.

"No," Fawnfur cut in before Spidersilk could answer. "He's probably a lost kittypet."

"Doesn't look like a kittypet. He's scrawny, I can see his ribs," Spidersilk observed.

Fawnfur's eyes darted back to the cat. Spidersilk was right; he was thin and had a look of malnourishment about him.

"Maybe we should talk to him," suggested Darkpaw.

Fawnfur beamed at the apprentice. "Good idea."

"No, not good idea," contradicted Spidersilk. "Do you want him to claw our ears off?"

"Oh come on Spidersilk. He's not going to hurt us. Anyway it's three against one. We'll be fine," reassured Fawnfur.

Spidersilk sighed heavily and grunted noncommittally.

Fawnfur gave him an indulgent smile and then walked out from the shelter of the trees.

"Hi there!" Fawnfur said kindly, flicking her tail at the tabby cat.

The gray tom looked up, startled, and turned his wide, terrified golden eyes upon Fawnfur. As he took in her appearance, he seemed to calm down a little; the she-cat was well groomed and didn't look threatening. But then Spidersilk and Darkpaw stepped out from the shadows, their dusky, ragged pelts puffed up defensively and their eyes gleaming dangerously. The tom instantly was on his feet, his fur stood up and his claws slid out from his paws as he began to hiss at the other cats. Spidersilk leapt in front of Fawnfur and unsheathed his own claws.

"Wait! Stop, both of you," cried Fawnfur, pushing Spidersilk out of her way.

She crossed the forest floor and approached the hissing tomcat.

"We're not here to hurt you. Tell me your name," Fawnfur said consolingly.

The gray tom glared at her suspiciously.

"My name is Gusty," the gray tom spat. "Now tell me your names."

"I'm Fawnfur. This is my mate, Spidersilk and his apprentice Darkpaw."

Gusty glanced swiftly at Spidersilk and Darkpaw and then turned his attention back to Fawnfur.

"So you're those wild cats who live in the forest right?" he asked.

"Yes, you could call us that," Fawnfur said indifferently. "Where do you come from? You look lost."

"I don't come from anywhere; I live by myself. I sleep and hunt where I please," Gusty said, looking affronted. "And I'm certainly not lost."

"So then why did you look so frightened?" taunted Spidersilk.

"I wasn't scared!" snarled Gusty. "I was…nervous. I smelled strange cats all over the place. Some other cats like you chased me off a hill I was sleeping on earlier today. They said I stole their food. Can you imagine that? Their food? Greedy fools."

"WindClan must have met him," whispered Darkpaw from behind Fawnfur.

"Okay listen Gusty, we've fought for and protected this land for ages and ages. ThunderClan lives here now. You can't just walk in here and eat prey. We need that fresh-kill to feed our Clan. Dozens of cats live in our camp. Keep moving and we won't hurt you," Spidersilk said.

Gusty growled angrily.

"Please don't bother fighting us," Fawnfur said cheerfully, "we're all trained to defend our Clan and we greatly outnumber you."

"Just keep heading north, the Clan cat's territory ends soon," Darkpaw advised.

"You can't tell me what to do!" screeched Gusty.

"Actually, we can," Spidersilk hissed.

"Spidersilk, please," Fawnfur said quietly. Spidersilk ceased his growling. Fawnfur looked at Gusty. The loner was wiry and tough-looking but there was no way he could take on the three of them. At the same time, she felt bad for the other tom.

"Are you sure there's no family for you?" she asked.

Gusty looked bemusedly at Fawnfur, his expression softening a little at the she-cat's tone of voice.

"No. My mother stayed with me until I was three moons old and then she left. I never knew my father and I had no siblings."

Fawnfur felt an unexpected pang of pity.

"I'm sorry. If it's any help, I never knew my parents either," Fawnfur said softly.

Spidersilk and Darkpaw stared at Fawnfur, stunned. She had never talked about her parents, or lack there of. She had always seemed self-assured and worry-free when an elder retold her tale of abandonment.

"I thought you were a - what did you call it? - ThunderClan cat?" Gusty said.

Fawnfur shook her head.

"I am now. But I wasn't born here. My parents apparently left me in front of the camp entrance, in hope that ThunderClan would take me in. They did, as it turned out. The only thing I know about my mother is that she was white and her name was Icy. My father shouted her name as he ran away. He had an orange pelt. Bramblespot, an elder in our Clan, saw my parents abandon me." Fawnfur was speaking in a dreamy way now, her eyes half gazed over as she whispered. "My mother told him to take good care of me and then she ran off with her mate, the orange tom, my father. I don't even know if they're rogues or loners or kittypets."

Spidersilk shifted his weight uncomfortably; his ears were twitching with unhappiness. Darkpaw looked uncertain, as if he wasn't sure he should be hearing this.

"I-I'm sorry," Gusty stammered. He looked as confused and bewildered as Spidersilk.

"Did you ever meet a white she-cat named Icy?" suddenly asked Fawnfur, her eyes brightening.

"No," murmured Gusty.

"What about a pale orange tom?"

"No."

Fawnfur's face fell, her tail drooped.

"Fawnfur? Are you…okay?" Spidersilk inquired, stepping forward to her side.

The tan she-cat instantly snapped her head up and shook her fur quickly. Her hazy eyes cleared up, the dream-like state she was in was gone.

"I'm fine," she snapped uncharacteristically. "Gusty, please move on. Like Darkpaw said, keep going north and you'll be out of the Clan's way."

Gusty looked surprised but nodded. His hostility seemed to have vanished after Fawnfur's explanation about her abandonment.

"I won't trouble you again," the gray tom said, looking straight into Spidersilk's eyes.

But the black warrior wasn't watching Gusty, he was staring, concerned, at Fawnfur.

"Good," Darkpaw said, his voice high-pitched as he attempted to act dominant.

Gusty bowed his head towards Fawnfur and then spun around, dodged the three Clan cats, and raced off through the trees.

"Darkpaw, follow him. Make sure he leaves ThunderClan. Don't be seen. Meet us back at camp," Spidersilk ordered, still not taking his eyes off of Fawnfur.

Darkpaw dipped his head to his mentor and then dashed off after Gusty.

Fawnfur, her heart pounding with an indescribable emotion, stared vacantly out at the lake, her thoughts fixed on the unfamiliar white cat named Icy who had left her willingly.


	5. Chapter 3: A Cause for a Choice

**Chapter 3: A Cause for a Choice **

"Spidersilk, leave me alone. I'm fine okay."

Fawnfur stalked through the forest, pushing her way past fronds and tall leaves, her paws leaving curled footprints on the ground. She continued to ignore Spidersilk's questioning. The black tom had been worrying about her since they had left the lake. Fawnfur was determinedly shoving the thoughts about her parents to the back of her mind.

"Look, could we just talk? I'm worried about you. I've never seen you act that way before," Spidersilk said desperately, jogging to keep up with Fawnfur's long strides.

Fawnfur turned suddenly and faced her mate. Her heart was thumping against her body and her eyesight was blurry with suppressed grief.

"I never knew my parents. I don't know what is was about Gusty, but he made me want to remember them. I wish…I wish I knew why…"

"Why what?" Spidersilk seemed unable to get closer to Fawnfur.

"Why they left me. Why didn't they want me?" said Fawnfur despairingly.

Spidersilk looked uncomfortable. He shook his head, unwillingly to respond. Fawnfur flashed a dark look at him and then continued walking. She had a strange urge to leave ThunderClan, to run far, far away, to follow Gusty and find her parents. Why am I thinking like this? wondered Fawnfur, her tail whipping around angrily. I'm loyal to ThunderClan. I love my Clan and I belong there.

"Maybe you should talk to Bramblespot," suggested Spidersilk, jogging after Fawnfur, "He might be able to tell you more about your parents."

Fawnfur hissed. "I've heard his story a thousand times. It's not going to change now."

"Well maybe he'll remember something," Spidersilk said, pressing on.

Fawnfur didn't answer. She was angry with herself for getting so sentimental over the past. She hated making Spidersilk worry.

They were just outside of the gorse tunnel entrance when Darkpaw returned, his gray feet flashing over the ground as he raced to catch up with his mentor.

"Spidersilk! Spidersilk!" Darkpaw slid to a halt in front of the black tom, panting heavily, "He's gone. Gusty. He left without a backward glance!"

"Good, good," Spidersilk muttered.

Fawnfur forced herself to look into Darkpaw's concerned blue eyes. His tail was waving slightly as he watched her. Fawnfur slapped a smile on her face and tried to purr for the apprentice's sake.

"Darkpaw did you forget to pick up that crow you caught?" she asked, surprised at how strained her voice sounded.

Darkpaw looked sheepish. "Uh, yes. I'll go get it now," he stammered.

"You do that. Take it straight to the elders," Spidersilk demanded, finally looking at his apprentice, "then take a break. We'll continue training tomorrow."

Darkpaw nodded to Spidersilk and then tentatively brushed his tail across Fawnfur's shoulders. He looked sadly at her and then turned and ran off into the forest.

Fawnfur and Spidersilk stepped into ThunderClan camp, walking side-by-side. Since the appearance of his apprentice, Spidersilk had stopped questioning Fawnfur, for which she was glad.

"I'm going to take a nap," grumbled Fawnfur, stalking away from a distraught-looking Spidersilk. She left her mate standing in the center of the camp, the high stone walls closing in around him. Fawnfur crawled into the warriors' den, letting the cool refreshing air breeze through her coat. She settled down on the earthy floor and gazed around the den. The only other cats in their nests were Softear and Junglesun. Both cats were sleeping soundly. Fawnfur watched their chests rise and fall slowly for a moment, and then she tucked her tail around her nose, thinking.

She wanted to find her family. She wanted to know why they left her alone. Fawnfur shook her head, immediately enraged at herself.

I have a family! ThunderClan is my family! And I'll never be alone while I live here, Fawnfur thought furiously.

She sighed. It seemed like a hopeless struggle that had suddenly arisen in her mind. Should she pursue her curiosity? Or should she be grateful for what she had? Fawnfur sullenly shut her eyes, hoping to block out all the questions her mind was throwing at her.

Before she knew what was happening, her body sagged, and she fell into a deep, calming sleep. The moment she drifted off, Fawnfur found herself sitting on the top of the highest ledge surrounding ThunderClan camp. It was evening and she was watching as the cats went around their everyday business. Fawnfur knew in the back of her mind that she was dreaming but it was a nice, familiar dream so she decided to just watch and enjoy it.

She spotted Spidersilk and Darkpaw, both a little bit distorted by her dream, engaged in a mock battle on the sandy ground of the camp. Fawnfur smiled at the sight. Suddenly, the dream changed drastically. She was running through the forest at an incredible and impossible speed. It was like an unknown force was dragging her along. Soon she was out of the forest and by WindClan's borders. She sped along past the Twolegged place and beyond. Her vision was getting blurry but up ahead she could see a long stretch of trees and what looked like mountains. Suddenly, a white-furred cat popped up in her way, meowing. Fawnfur stopped and stared at the cat.

"Icy?" she asked, her voice sounding strange and far-away.

The white she-cat nodded and smiled, and then disappeared. Fawnfur gasped and screeched.

"Icy? Icy! Mother! Come back!"

The world went black and Fawnfur was standing in the middle of the darkness. She blinked quickly but she couldn't see or hear or smell anything. Just as she was about to cry out for help, a deep and soothing voice spoke from the depths of the night.

"Fawnfur, you have a decision to make," the voice said, "we will help you make this choice. Follow your heart and do as it tells you. We have given you the map to the place you seek. Find your family. ThunderClan will understand."

Fawnfur was scarcely able to breathe; she was so excited and nervous.

"Who are you?" she shouted to the blackness.

The voice seemed to smile out at her. "StarClan sends their blessing and their protection. Follow the brightest star in the sky, and we will lead you to what you seek."

Then the darkness faded and a beam of light cut through the black and Fawnfur was sitting up in her bed of moss, panting and wide-eyed.

Spidersilk was standing by the entrance of the den, his green eyes boggled with amazement and fright.

"Fawnfur are you alright? You were screaming and writhing around-"

"I know what I must do," Fawnfur said triumphantly, rising to her feet.

Spidersilk looked confused and worried. "What?"

"I'm going to find my family."


	6. Chapter 4: Leaving the Thunder Behind

**Chapter 4: Leaving the Thunder Behind**

"Are you crazy? You can't just pick up and leave."

Spidersilk was trotting alongside Fawnfur; she could hear the panic in his voice but she chose to ignore it. She was headed straight towards the sloping cave in the walls of the camp, the cave that was used as the Clan leader's den. Fawnfur didn't know if Speckledstar would be angry but she had to try and talk to her and to explain her reasoning.

"You can't do this! We're your family now. You don't need to chase after your past just because a dream told you to," Spidersilk said urgently.

"You don't get it, do you?" Fawnfur hissed over her shoulder, "That wasn't any old dream: that was a dream from StarClan. And StarClan has made it perfectly clear that I should go and find my mother and father."

"You never even thought of them before Gusty turned up. Why now?" Spidersilk snapped.

"I don't know. Now just seems like the right time," Fawnfur replied, climbing up the rocky ledge that would deposit her in front of Speckledstar's den.

"Fawnfur, you can't really be considering this, can you?"

Fawnfur whipped around, balanced precariously on the thin rock shelf. She glared at Spidersilk. She wanted him to understand her motives so badly but she didn't have the time to explain them all.

"Listen Spidersilk, I love you. You're going to have to trust me. This is the right thing to do. StarClan themselves sent me their blessings! And I for one, will not argue with StarClan," Fawnfur said firmly, turning back towards her destination.

"Fawnfur? Is that you?" a voice came from the back of the cave. Lichen covered the mouth so the speaker was obscured from view but Fawnfur had a pretty good idea of who was talking.

"Yes Speckledstar," she cried out, "Spidersilk is with me to. May I come in?"

The strands of lichen rustled as the dappled she-cat poked her head outside of her den.

"Of course. Snowflight is here too," Speckledstar said.

Fawnfur purposefully strode into the cave, followed by Spidersilk who was still muttering protests under his breath. Fawnfur pushed her way past the lichen and tiptoed quietly into Speckledstar's den. The cave was shallow but warm. A thick bed of moss and leaves lay on the floor. A crack in the wall supplied a slow trickle of water for the leader to drink. A half eaten rabbit was lying on a flat rock in the center of the den. Snowflight, ThunderClan's deputy, was sitting right by the entrance of the cave, washing his white pelt. He cast his astoundingly blue eyes at the two cats as they entered and then went back to cleaning his fur.

"What do you need?" asked Speckledstar when Fawnfur and Spidersilk were settled next to each other on the sandy floor.

Fawnfur looked up into her leader's pleasant eyes and took a deep breath. She knew it would be hard for her and for Speckledstar. She didn't want to leave ThunderClan, but she knew she had to.

"Speckledstar, I-I had a dream," Fawnfur started. Snowflight looked up interestedly and Speckledstar suddenly became very serious. Spidersilk just looked nervous.

"StarClan has sent me a message."

"Is there trouble ahead for ThunderClan?" asked Speckledstar anxiously.

"No, no nothing like that. ThunderClan is safe," assured Fawnfur, "I believe StarClan wants me to temporarily leave ThunderClan and find my parents."

There was silence in the cave as Fawnfur's words echoed around the rocky walls. Spidersilk cleared his throat softly. Speckledstar looked bemused.

"What? Why? How can you be sure?" she said.

So Fawnfur launched into a description of her dream, explaining how a visual road to her mother had been shown to her and how StarClan had spoken to her and told her what to do. When she was finished, Snowflight and Speckledstar were both on their feet.

"Well it certainly seems like StarClan approves of your…quest," Speckledstar said slowly.

"Yes. They almost seem too helpful," Snowflight growled.

Fawnfur glanced at the deputy, suspicion growing in her mind.

"What are you saying?" she demanded, staring at the white tom.

"All I'm saying is," Snowflight said, "usually StarClan doesn't trouble themselves with abandoned kits' parents."

"So you think I made up this dream?" accused Fawnfur, anger bubbling inside of her.

Spidersilk moved closer to his mate, his black tail draped across her back comfortingly.

"Maybe you wanted to convince your leader to let you go. Maybe you needed a reason," Snowflight said coyly, "if you want to leave ThunderClan and live with the kittypets, just come right out and say that."

Fawnfur would have leapt on Snowflight with her teeth bared, but Spidersilk beat her to it. The long-legged tom bit into the deputy's shoulder hard, hissing. Snowflight screeched and twirled around, trying to free himself from Spidersilk's grip.

"Enough!" snarled Speckledstar, swiping at the two fighting cats.

Immediately, the two toms broke apart, glowering at each other and panting heavily. Spidersilk returned to his spot next to Fawnfur. Fawnfur watched him seethe with a curious expression on her face. She knew that Spidersilk didn't want her to leave but here he was fighting for her to do as she wanted.

"Thank you," she murmured suddenly, licking a fresh scratch on Spidersilk's cheek.

The black tom looked bashfully at his mate and nodded to her.

"Snowflight, leave now," Speckledstar commanded, "You shouldn't challenge any dream from StarClan."

"So you believe her?" asked Snowflight incredulously.

"Yes," Speckledstar said simply, smiling at Fawnfur.

Snowflight growled and then stalked out of the den, his tail swishing angrily.

"I'd ask you to leave to Spidersilk," Speckledstar said warningly, "but I need to talk to you both together."

"I'm sorry Speckledstar," Spidersilk said, not looking at the other cat, "I lost my temper."

"That is quite an understatement," Speckledstar said sternly. Fawnfur noticed a glimmer of amusement in her eyes.

"So you do believe me?" Fawnfur questioned, "I really am telling the truth. I'd never make something like that up. I truly believe this is what I am meant to do."

"I know," Speckledstar said kindly, "StarClan works in strange ways sometimes but they are always right in the end. Will you return to ThunderClan?"

Fawnfur sat quietly for a moment, thinking.

"I'm not sure," she finally said, "it all depends on what I find."

Speckledstar nodded sadly. Spidersilk looked upset.

"You're really going to do this then?" he said.

Fawnfur nodded and put her chin on his shoulder. She would miss him.

"Well then I'm coming with you."

Fawnfur jerked upwards, staring into Spidersilk's green eyes. Speckledstar didn't look surprised, just sad.

"What? No you can't," Fawnfur protested.

"Yes I can. It's too dangerous for you to go out there alone. I love you Fawnfur and if you don't return, I won't be able to live with myself," Spidersilk spat.

"You have a life here," exclaimed Fawnfur, "you have an apprentice who needs you and a Clan to take care of. Look, in my dream I saw you and Darkpaw training. You weren't with me. It sounds like StarClan wants -no, needs- you to stay here with ThunderClan."

Spidersilk looked distraught. He was on his paws, pacing now, his green eyes narrowed.

"I can bring Darkpaw with me. It'll be the greatest training ever!" Spidersilk said desperately.

This time it was Speckledstar who responded. "No Spidersilk. Like you said, it's dangerous out there and an apprentice cannot make that kind of a journey. Especially one as young as Darkpaw."

"Then I'll leave him. Someone else can mentor him," Spidersilk said frantically, "I'm coming with you!"

Fawnfur's eyes began to mist over at the pleading sound of her mate's voice.

"I'm sorry Spidersilk," she said, almost inaudible, "I have to do this alone."

Spidersilk fell silent and looked at the two she-cats, defeat on his face. Speckledstar approached him and nudged him gently.

"This is for the best. Fawnfur is an excellent hunter and fighter. She can take care of herself. She will be fine. Trust me. Trust her," the Clan leader said.

"Spidersilk," Fawnfur said, "I will come home. I will find my parents, take them to ThunderClan. Or I'll come back and get you. I don't know how it'll work out in the end but I promise you, I'll come back."

She faced her mate and looked directly into his brilliant eyes. Then she pressed her mouth against his face, rubbing her muzzle on to his cheek, leaving her scent there.

"I love you," she whispered in his ear, her heart swelling with affection.

Spidersilk pulled away from the embrace and licked her ear gently.

"Alright," he conceded, "I trust you. And I'll hold you to your word. You better come back."

Fawnfur smiled. "I will."

Speckledstar stood up swiftly. "Will you leave now?"

"Yes, I think so," Fawnfur responded.

"Okay. Go to Longfeather. He'll give you some herbs to help you travel easier," Speckledstar said, briskly washing Fawnfur's face, "I too, will hold you to your word. Fawnfur, you better return."

Fawnfur smiled as she stared at her mate and Clan leader. She knew Speckledstar would understand.

"Thank you Speckledstar," she said, "you don't know how much this means to me."

"Your welcome," ThunderClan's leader said, "And remember Fawnfur; you'll always have a place in my Clan."


	7. Chapter 5: The Journey Begins

**[A.N. Thanks to those of you who have reviewed, I really appreciate it! Keep reading and check out my other new Warriors fanfic, Soaring Smoke. Thank you all! **

**Chapter 5: The Journey Begins**

The sky was darkening, which was what Fawnfur wanted. The clouds nearest to the horizon were turning amber with the dying light of the sun and stars were beginning to peek out from the wisps of cottony clouds being blown around.

Fawnfur had never had such a good look at the sky before. WindClan's territory boasted of almost no trees and very few shrubs. The sky was wide open and stretched before her endlessly. She had passed through ThunderClan quickly because she had known the land, but here in WindClan she was a stranger. Fawnfur knew that if she was caught, it would mean a battle. WindClan was very protective of their land these days. So she keep her body close to the ground as she swiftly ran alongside the lake. For the first time, Fawnfur was grateful of the sandy tan color of her coat; she was blending in with the soft earthy tones of the ground easily.

Fawnfur ran her tongue over the roof of her mouth, wincing at the aftertaste of the herbs Longfeather had given her. The medicine cat had assured Fawnfur that the disgusting medley of plants would keep her awake throughout the night and would prevent her from needing to hunt for food. Longfeather had warned Fawnfur that this sleepless state would only last until the next morning. Fawnfur would _have_ to travel through and past WindClan that night.

She quickened her step, furiously sniffing at the air, watching out for traces of WindClan cats. Stale scents dotted the land here and there but Fawnfur knew that a patrol should be coming out soon, to secure the land before night fell entirely.

As she continued to run, she glanced up at the sky once more. The sun had disappeared from view. A dark blue was sweeping over the sky like a disease as night came. The remaining clouds in the sky were standing out like pale fish amongst a deep sea. Fawnfur cast her gaze around and finally found what she was looking for: the brightest star in the sky.

It was twinkling fondly down at the earth and it was positioned directly ahead of her. StarClan had stayed true to their word: they were leading her to her family.

Fawnfur smiled, despite her growing fear of being in another Clan's territory alone. She thought of ThunderClan, of the home she was leaving behind. Spidersilk's image flashed into her mind. She hated leaving the tom behind but she knew she had too. She would find her mother and father.

_And then what? _a voice asked inside her head. _Then what will you do? Become a happy loving family with the cats who abandoned you? _

Fawnfur hissed. She hadn't thought about what she would do when she met her family. She wasn't sure what her reaction would be.

"All I want," she whispered to the night, "is answers."

The stars didn't reply, they just glimmered and twinkled down at Fawnfur, silently watching.

xxx

It was moonhigh, the silvery orb was hanging still in the center of the sky, casting a long glow on the moors. Fawnfur's paws flashed in the moonlight as she ran. Her breath was getting ragged and her feet were beginning to ache. She hadn't stopped at all. She wasn't tired or hungry but she was alone and afraid.

_I didn't know that WindClan's territory stretched this far, _thought Fawnfur, once more glancing to her left at the passing hills and humps. She was coming to the end of their territory: she could see the curve in the lake coming up. If she kept following the lake she would eventually hit RiverClan.

Fawnfur was slightly surprised that she hadn't met any WindClan cats. She felt that StarClan had granted her an unusual amount of luck to go with her on her journey. Fawnfur tilted her head up to the sky, glancing at the bright star, the one StarClan had sent to guide her home.

As she came to the edge of WindClan's land, Fawnfur thought she heard a quiet scuffling from behind her. She whipped around, her claws out, her heart pounding. Was it a WindClan patrol, ready to ambush her?

But no. There was no one there. Just an empty landscape.

Fawnfur sighed. _You're nervous. You just think you're being followed. Stop being so paranoid. It was probably just a mouse._

She looked ahead again and followed the star as it led her away from RiverClan. Longfeather had told her that the next place the star would probably take her through was the Twolegged place by WindClan. Apparently these Twolegs kept horses as pets.

Fawnfur smelled the Twolegged place before she saw it. The pungent scent of horses crept over the whole place, making Fawnfur screw up her nose in disgust. Finally, the Twoleg's den came into view. It was a tall structure that looked like it was made from wood and another material Fawnfur couldn't put a name to. Fawnfur peered into the darkness and saw that no lights were on in the den. She also noticed that the small field that usually contained the horses was empty. Fawnfur decided everyone was asleep and so she carefully padded across WindClan's border and on to the compact dirt path that skirted the Twolegged place. Fawnfur didn't think any monsters would be traveling on this path because it wasn't stone, like the others. She carefully tiptoed along the path, glancing over at the Twoleg's den every so often. A few times, Fawnfur thought she heard a twig snap, or a leaf rustle behind her but she put the sounds out of her mind.

_I'm just trying to scare myself. No one is out here. Everyone in their right mind is asleep. Except for me, _she thought nervously.

When the Twolegged place was behind her, Fawnfur once more gazed up into the sky, searching for the star. It was still shining overhead serenely. It was directly above the darkened forest that sat behind the Twolegged place. Fawnfur took a deep breath and darted forward, into the trees. She immediately felt her fur prickle uncomfortably. Even though she was under the cover of the trees and she should feel at home in the dense and quiet forest, Fawnfur was apprehensive. Something wasn't right about this place.

An owl hooted above her, making her jump. Fawnfur stared through the trees, trying to find the sky but it was blocked by the thick branches. The feeling of unease in her belly grew. Her tail was bushy with fright. Fawnfur suddenly realized her fear-scent was as clear as day in the still forest.

"Dammit," she hissed, trying to calm herself down.

The branches to her right started to shake violently as a large, heavy-set cat pulled himself out of the undergrowth. Fawnfur stared in terror as the dark furred tom unfolded himself. His claws were curved and ivory colored, glinting menacingly in the half-light. The cat's eyes were amber and took in Fawnfur's appearance greedily. His body was covered with scars and gashes. Fawnfur thought he must be a rogue. She noticed that he held a dead rabbit in his mouth which he dropped to the ground when he saw her. He growled loudly. Fawnfur gulped.

She was in deep trouble and no one was around to help her.


	8. Chapter 6: Violent

**Chapter 6: Violent **

"Hey kitty, kitty, kitty," the tomcat said, advancing on Fawnfur, "what are you doing out here in the forest all alone?"

All of Fawnfur's training seemed to be lost. She stood, stock-still, frozen with fear. This cat scared the wits right out of her. Her mouth was dry and parched. She couldn't speak.

"Are you a kittypet? Or are you one of the Clan kitties?" the rogue asked dementedly, still approaching Fawnfur. "I don't really care. You're pretty. What's your name, my little morsel?"

Fawnfur started shaking. _Pull yourself together Fawnfur! Come on! _she thought frantically.

"What's a matter? Cat got your tongue?" laughed the rogue. His voice was rasping and harsh. "Maybe I can loosen it."

The rogue was now right at Fawnfur and was growling perversely. Fawnfur finally found her voice.

"Back up. NOW," she spat at the rogue.

The other cat looked amused. "Oh dear. Do you want to fight me? That's not a good idea sweetie," he said mockingly, "I'm the only cat who lives in this forest for a reason."

"Who are you?" Fawnfur demanded, trying to sound brave while she was quaking in her pelt.

"Who am I?" asked the rogue incredulously. "Surely tales of me have reached all over the land? I am Talon. But I used to be called Talonface."

Fawnfur suppressed a gasp. She _had _heard stories about him. The reckless and evil ShadowClan deputy who had killed three apprentices and the deputy before him. He had terrorized ShadowClan for moons. Finally, when he led an unauthorized attack on RiverClan, Steadystar, ShadowClan's leader at the time, exiled him from the Clan. Cats said that Talonface had fled the land and been killed by Twolegs, but other cats thought he dwelled closer to home, waiting for an opportunity to strike back.

Fawnfur had always assumed he was a legend, meant to scare kits. But here he was, in the flesh. She starting trembling even more.

"How long have you lived here?" she asked, trying to keep the rogue talking.

"Ah. What a question," he said softly, "I've lived in this desolate forest for five years, ever since that fool kicked me out of my Clan."

"You should have been killed for what you did," spat Fawnfur, instantly regretting what she had said.

Talon launched himself at the she-cat, his full weight crashing into her heavily. Fawnfur found herself hopelessly pinned by Talon, his face leering at her. He quickly positioned himself on top of her and grinned evilly, his front paws digging into her shoulders.

"Those cats deserved to die," he whispered darkly, "they were weak and stupid. Just like you."

Fawnfur tried to lift her back legs to rake them across Talon's belly but she found that they were pinned too; Talon was leaning against her hard. Fawnfur tried to struggle out of his grasp, wiggling and hissing but the tom was too strong.

"Let me go, or else," she cried.

Talon laughed. "Or else what?"

"I'm under the protection of StarClan," Fawnfur proclaimed.

Talon pressed his paws harder into Fawnfur's body. She clamped her lips shut to block the whimper that was threatening to escape.

"StarClan doesn't exist," he snarled into her ear, "they're just a conspiracy the leaders have made up. A bedtime story for a kit. Don't believe it. It's garbage."

"That's not true!" protested Fawnfur, forgetting her predicament, "I've talked to them! In a dream! They're real. And they'll help me."

"Really?" taunted Talon, getting closer to Fawnfur's body, "So then where is your precious StarClan now?"

Fawnfur felt a lump growing her throat. The situation looked hopeless. Talon would kill her, or worse. Fawnfur went limp. Maybe, just maybe, she could use the old trick on Talon. He'd think she'd given up and when he didn't expect it, she launch herself upwards.

"That's what I thought. No one is going to save you," Talon gloated.

"Think again!" a familiar voice yelled.

Suddenly, the weight on Fawnfur's chest was gone as the newcomer slammed into the rogue. Talon was flung on to his side as a black shape flew at him in a rage, his claws flashing. Fawnfur felt the lump in her throat disappear.

"Spidersilk?!"

The black tom didn't reply, he just set to work on the rogue, ripping at his fur, tearing at him with his sharp teeth. Talon screeched in pain and then heaved himself to his feet, panting.

"So you have a friend?" he glowered, staring at Spidersilk.

"He's my mate," Fawnfur declared proudly.

Both warriors flung themselves at Talon. The bigger cat was ready for them. He dodged Spidersilk's aim at his head and turned to face Fawnfur. She was burning with anger. She had let herself be a target and had almost died from it. She wanted to prove herself, _to_ herself.

Talon swiped at her face but Fawnfur ducked. Shooting her paws out, Fawnfur hit Talon in the neck. The rogue made a strange choking noise. Spidersilk rammed into him from behind, tripping him over Fawnfur's body and sending him to the floor.

Talon raised himself up and found Fawnfur's claws raking him in the face. Blood spurted on the ground and stained Fawnfur's coat. Spidersilk darted in and bit Talon on the side, breaking the skin. Fawnfur saw her chance as Talon reared in the air, trying to strike Spidersilk.

She slid underneath Talon's body, kicked upwards with her paws and brought the rogue down on top of her once again. But this time, she had the control. Fawnfur scraped her claws up and down Talon's stomach, blinking the blood out of her eyes. Talon roared in pain and rolled off her.

Spidersilk pounced on the bigger cat and, his eyes ablaze with madness, bit down on his neck hard. Blood poured out of the wound. Fawnfur didn't need to look twice to see that it was a fatal blow. Spidersilk continued to bite down on the rogue, who was now making a gurgling noise as he lay dying.

"Spidersilk!" Fawnfur shrieked, "It's over! It's over, get off him now."

The black tom's head snapped up as he heard Fawnfur's voice. He unsteadily stepped off of the twitching rogue and mindlessly trotted over to where Fawnfur was standing. The two of them sat, still and silent, and watched as Talon drew his last breath, his body mangled and covered with blood. Finally the body was still. Spidersilk rose and walked over to Talon's dead form. The black tom lifted his leg on the corpse resolutely. Then he turned away from it, a sick look on his face. Fawnfur didn't even wonder how Spidersilk had gotten to the forest. At the moment, she didn't care.

"Fawnfur," he said, barely audible, his voice breathless with tenderness.

She went to him, pressed her face against his and the two cats tumbled to a heap on the ground as the moon peeked through the tree branches, watching them.


	9. Chapter 7: Lonely No More

**I've changed the rating from K+ to T because of the increase in **_**romance**_**. Wink, wink. So do you guys like so far? Please review and tell me. Can you guess who Fawnfur's parents are? (rogues, loners, kittypets, ect.) Thx for reading! D **

**Chapter 7: Lonely No More**

The morning came. Fawnfur awoke slowly, her eyes blinking hesitantly as she took in her surroundings. Spidersilk was lying next to her, still asleep, his paws draped over her body lovingly. Fawnfur glanced around. Sure enough, the cold form of Talon was still lying on the forest floor ten fox tails away.

Fawnfur and Spidersilk were underneath the shadows of a low bush, the branches covering them from any predators. Fawnfur extracted herself from Spidersilk's embrace and exited their makeshift den. She was hungry, she hadn't eaten since the other day.

Carefully avoiding Talon's body, Fawnfur headed a little farther into the woods, smelling the air for a prey scent. Crouching under a large tree, Fawnfur finally spotted a crow, pecking around in the dirt of the forest. She couldn't believe her luck. If she caught it, the crow would feed her and Spidersilk. Fawnfur crept forward, keeping her belly close to the ground.

When she was two cat tails away from the bird, she leapt. The crow gave a final squawk as Fawnfur clamped her jaws over its throat. Picking up the dead bird, Fawnfur headed back to where Spidersilk was still sleeping. She gently laid the bird on the ground and then prodded her mate.

Spidersilk yawned sleepily and then rose up, smiling at Fawnfur.

"I caught a crow," Fawnfur said proudly, shoving the bird towards Spidersilk.

"Nice. I'm starving," Spidersilk said, scratching the feathers off the crow and taking a bite into it.

Fawnfur knelt next to him and joined in, filling her belly with the freshly caught food.

When they had finished eating, Fawnfur set aside the crow carcass and stared seriously at Spidersilk.

"Okay. We need to talk. How come you followed me?" she said.

Spidersilk looked stunned. "Are you kidding? You're mad at me for saving your life?"

"Of course not," Fawnfur replied, rolling her eyes, "but you shouldn't have come. What about Darkpaw?"

"Don't worry about him. Stonedust agreed to mentor him until and if I get back," Spidersilk said happily.

Fawnfur gave a little scream of frustration. "Spidersilk, the whole point of this trip was for me to go alone."

"Not any more. I'm coming with you. It's too late for me to turn back now. I'm involved," Spidersilk said, strangely cheerful. He spat a black feather out of his mouth and watched it float to the ground.

Fawnfur looked at him exasperatedly.

"Besides," he continued, "who would have saved you last night?"

Fawnfur let out a reluctant giggle and then whacked Spidersilk on the head with the back of her paw.

"Fine. If you're coming, you better be able to keep up," she said playfully.

"Oh I will," Spidersilk returned, "this is exactly what we need. Some alone time."

Fawnfur laughed and then rose to her paws, stretching her long legs and supple back.

"Show-off," grumbled Spidersilk as he shook off his black fur.

Fawnfur smiled at her mate. She was happy he was with her. Fawnfur suddenly couldn't think of finding her family without Spidersilk.

"I love you Spidersilk," Fawnfur said softly.

Spidersilk looked over at her, warmth in his green eyes.

"I love you too."

xxx

The sun was high in the cerulean sky when Fawnfur and Spidersilk finally made it out of Talon's forest. The rays of light from the sun were getting stronger as the day wore on, signaling the rapid approach of greenleaf.

Fawnfur glanced behind her, anxious to put the dark, grim forest behind her. They were standing in the middle of great field rippling with green grass. A solitary oak tree stood in the center of the field, its branches casting shadows on the waving stalks. The sight of the thick-bowed tree had a strangely calming effect on Fawnfur. She nudged Spidersilk and gestured towards the oak.

"We should sleep there," Fawnfur said decisively.

"We just got up," laughed Spidersilk, unbelieving, "we'll find a better place under cover later."

"No, you don't understand," said Fawnfur, rubbing her muzzle alongside her mate's jaw, "we need to travel at night. The stars only come out at night and StarClan said to follow the brightest star in the sky. Plus I have a good feeling about this place."

Spidersilk rolled his eyes. "So we have to sleep again?"

Fawnfur laughed, meowing, "Well sleeping isn't the only thing we could do."

The black tomcat tripped over his paws as he hastened to get under the cover of the tree, pursued by Fawnfur.

The oak's shade was a nice change from the hot beams of sunlight and the two cats gratefully settled by the roots of the graceful tree. Fawnfur's eyes blissfully half-shut as Spidersilk began to wash her pelt, carefully picking out the burrs and leaves with his teeth. She lazily glanced around. The grass underneath the tree was as tall as her head so they were hidden from view. A tiny pool of water had collected at the base of the roots, clearly fresh from the last rainfall. Fawnfur could smell the scent of field mice and rabbits, darting into their burrows.

"Wow. We should just live here, huh?" Spidersilk said, in between licks, also looking around the land.

Fawnfur smiled. It certainly was a nice place. But the dark shadow of Talon's forest was still a little too close for comfort. Fawnfur gazed up at the branches that were silhouetted against the pale blue sky. A sparrow flew through the leaves, weaving like a fish in and out of the twigs. Fawnfur sighed, feeling very peaceful. She had a strange feeling that her mother had been here once before too. This thought made her even more comfortable and secure in her current position.

Spidersilk spat the last burr out of Fawnfur's coat and then flexed his paw experimentally.

"We'll start traveling again at sunset," decided Fawnfur, gently licking Spidersilk's face.

"Alright," Spidersilk said, curling his body around his mate's.

Fawnfur shot a look up at the sky one more time. The brown sparrow was now sitting contentedly in its nest. Fawnfur heard the cheeping of newborn birds. She liked the thought of those baby birds spreading their wings one day and flying, just like their mother.

Fawnfur's eyes twinkled with rapture and then turned back to Spidersilk, her face filled with ardor.

"Don't you wish you could fly?" she asked him.

"You're crazy," smirked Spidersilk.

"Crazy about you," Fawnfur returned.

Spidersilk didn't reply, he just buried his nose in her fur and meowed in pure, unmistakable love.

The sparrow chirped loudly, annoyed at the visitors under her tree.


	10. Chapter 8: A Memory From Icy

**Chapter 8: A Memory From Icy **

It was night. The tree was swathed in delicate moonlight. The grass under the oak swayed slightly in a cool breeze. The stars above were glittering sweetly down upon the brilliant white fur of the cat asleep on the roots of the tree. Her eyes were closed but the tips of her ears were twitching a little; she was dreaming.

Fawnfur stood next to her mother, her eyes wide open with astonishment. She had never seen Icy before but in her heart she knew it was her.

The white cat's eyes fluttered open slowly as she looked around.

"Icy?" timidly asked Fawnfur, unsure of why her mother was there.

Icy didn't respond, she just continued to look around. There was a dark shadow in her eyes; she looked frightened.

"Icy, it's just me. Your daughter! Fawnfur!"

Fawnfur padded over to her mother cautiously and sat next to her. She reached her paw out to tap Icy's shoulder but gasped as her paw slid right through the other cat like mist.

"W-what's happening?" Fawnfur said, panicky.

"Fawnfur."

A deep, familiar voice came out from the dark sky above her. Suddenly Fawnfur realized: she was in a dream.

"StarClan?" she said quietly, "Is that you?"

"Fawnfur, my name is Firestar. I'm here to help you," the deep voice continued.

Fawnfur suppressed a gasp. _The _Firestar was here? In her dream? Helping her?

"Thank you for showing me what I needed to do," Fawnfur said respectfully, casting her eyes around for a glimpse of the famous, orange-furred cat.

"You're welcome," Firestar said, still just a disembodied voice, "do you know who this cat is?"

"My mother, Icy," Fawnfur replied, turning her eyes back to Icy's pelt.

The she-cat was now on her feet and Fawnfur saw that her claws were out. The white cat looked on edge.

"What's she afraid of?" Fawnfur asked.

"She heard something. Just watch," Firestar commanded.

Fawnfur gazed on as Icy began to pace around the trunk of the tree, making no noise. Suddenly the grass on the northern side of the tree rustled as a light orange tomcat pulled himself free from the bramble and shook his fur out. He caught sight of the white she-cat and looked surprised.

"Who are you?" he asked suspiciously.

Icy hissed and launched herself at the tom, claws outstretched.

"No!" shouted Fawnfur, fearing for her mother's safety.

"Don't worry Fawnfur," Firestar's voice said calmly, "look again."

Fawnfur turned her eyes back to the tom who was now batting away Icy's claws expertly, avoiding her attacks but not bothering to inflict any damage on her. Fawnfur's mouth opened slightly.

"Is that...my father?"

"Yes. That's Spark."

Fawnfur watched as Icy, noticing that the other cat was reluctant to fight, backed off.

"Who are you?" repeated Spark.

"My name is Icy. I'm spending the night here, if that's okay with you."

Spark laughed. "Oh. You're a loner. Fine. You can stay here."

"What do you mean, I can stay here? This isn't your property!" spat Icy furiously.

"I come here all the time," Spark replied, ignoring the accusatory tone in Icy's voice, "when I want to think. It's like a little haven. I can see why you chose it."

"What's your name? Are you a loner too?" demanded Icy, her claws still gleaming in the starlight.

"I'm Spark. And no, I'm not a loner," laughed the tomcat, "I hate that lifestyle. You probably have no friends right?"

Icy hissed, her tail lashing around. "I'm NOT a loner! What gave you that idea?"

Spark shrugged and laughed again. Then he carelessly walked over to the oak and stretched out on its roots.

"I'm sleeping here tonight, remember?" pouted Icy, approaching Spark.

"Ah so what. We can share," the orange cat said cheerfully.

"No we CAN'T," mewed Icy, "I barely know you."

Spark sat up, interest flaring in his eyes. "So get to know me."

Icy looked momentarily confused. Spark rose to his feet and faced Icy.

"Come back home with me," he said seriously.

Icy looked amazed. Quite suddenly, the dream faded, the colors running together like the pelt of a calico cat.

Once again, Fawnfur found herself standing in the middle of a vast amount of darkness. This time she was ready when the voice spoke out at her.

"Fawnfur, do you understand?" Firestar said, "That was memory of your parents. That's where they met and how they fell in love."

Fawnfur nodded, forgetting that the blackness obscured her reaction. It made sense: the two cats had looked no older than any of the apprentice's back in ThunderClan.

"How is it that you can show me this?" asked Fawnfur.

The voice seemed to consider her question.

"I can show you this because it is the truth. Now it is time for you to awaken. It is night and we can guide you closer to your mother now."

"No, wait!" Fawnfur yelled, her mind still teeming with unanswered questions. It was too late, the darkness was disappearing and Fawnfur felt herself being shaken awake.

"Come on Fawnfur," Spidersilk's voice said, "you're the one who wanted to get up at nighttime."

Fawnfur groggily blinked as she woke, pushing the remnants of her dream aside as she stared into the green eyes of Spidersilk.

"We should get moving," he said, smiling.

"Yeah," Fawnfur said sleepily, "our guide is waiting."


	11. Chapter 9: Mountaineers

**Chapter 9: Mountaineers **

The mountains were high above the two cats, towering over them like the Sky Oak in ThunderClan territory. Fawnfur gazed happily at the stony gray cliffs. They were almost there, she could feel it.

Fawnfur and Spidersilk had been traveling for the past three days, sleeping during the day and running through the night. Each time Fawnfur had closed her eyes the familiar voice of Firestar had greeted her, praising her efforts and warning her of places to stay away from on their path to her family.

And now, finally, Fawnfur felt that their traveling was coming to an end. The bright star didn't move anymore, it stayed in the same place in the sky and hung over one of the crags in the mountain. Fawnfur was directing all her energy to that destination, certain her mother and father would be there, waiting for her.

"Fawnfur, are you feeling okay?" asked Spidersilk, breaking Fawnfur's concentration.

She nuzzled her mate's cheek, swiping her tongue between his ears.

"I'm fine," she replied.

This wasn't completely true. Over the past few days Fawnfur had been feeling much more tired than usual. Her appetite was strangely irregular as well; she didn't eat as much as she used to. Fawnfur found herself waking up in the middle of the night to throw up the food she had consumed earlier. She fretted silently over her condition, afraid that it might be a fever or worse, greencough. Sometimes the change of weather brought about the sickness. Fawnfur hoped it was just a passing cold. The one thing she didn't want to do was infect Spidersilk or be hampered from finding her family.

"Well then let's stop staring at this hunk of rock and start climbing it," the black tom scowled, shaking his head.

Fawnfur smiled and nodded her agreement, staring up into the deep blue sky once again, admiring the dappled patches of stars.

_I wonder if StarClan is watching us right now, _Fawnfur thought.

Feeling more hopeful than she had in moons, Fawnfur trotted over to the jumbled heap of stones that marked a steep but secure-looking path up the mountainside.

"I bet if we follow this, we'll get there in no time," remarked Fawnfur, stepping on to the path.

"We better," grumbled Spidersilk, "my paws are killing me."

xxx

The two cats stopped at a shallow cave carved into the side of the cliff. It was small, the two of them made a tight fit. Fawnfur's back was aching from the steady upwards climb. It was nearly dawn and their guiding star was beginning to fade from the sky. Fawnfur thought that she knew where it had hung but she didn't want to take any chances and get lost. They'd wake at sundown and continue on with the light of the bright star showing them the way.

Spidersilk breathed out heavily as he positioned himself next to his mate. Fawnfur felt him shiver; the air was much colder up in the mountains and she had found her thin, greenleaf pelt not much help against the brisk winds that buffeted them.

They had been traveling all night and the both of them were tired. They had already scaled half of the mountain and Fawnfur was finding it harder and harder to look over the side of the cliff and glance at the ground that was suddenly so far away.

The boulders and stones that lined the path were sharp and pointed and Fawnfur had a strange feeling that she had heard of this place before.

"Fawnfur," Spidersilk said, "can't you move over any more?"

Fawnfur mewed resentfully and squashed herself up against the smooth rocky wall.

"Better?" she snapped as Spidersilk wiggled around the cave, trying to stretch his long legs.

"Loads, thanks," replied Spidersilk, his words laced with sarcasm.

Fawnfur turned her head towards the walls, trying to contain her anger. The two cats had spent three whole days together without being apart and they were starting to tire of each other. It didn't help that neither cat had eaten since the previous morning.

"Let's just try and get some sleep," suggested Fawnfur half-heartedly.

Spidersilk muttered his assent and Fawnfur saw him shut his eyes. She yawned, her pink mouth opening wide. She was so tired that she easily slipped off into a deep sleep, grateful at least for a warm pelt besides her.

The moment Fawnfur closed her eyes she was running up the mountain slope, faster than would ever be possible in real life. She tried to look around for Spidersilk but she was going too fast. Fawnfur pressed her paws into the ground, trying to stop but she seemed to be dragged along by an invisible force.

"Firestar? Hello? StarClan? Is anyone there?" called Fawnfur as she was dragged towards a bowl-shaped rocky clearing in the side of the cliff face. Suddenly she was thrown to the slippery stone floor as the invisible claws released her.

Fawnfur picked herself up, confused, and looked around hesitantly. A flowing waterfall cascaded down the side of the hollow, splashing into a pool of water that gave birth to a little stream. Rainbows sparkled in the moonlight reflected on the water from the falls. Fawnfur gasped at the beautiful sight. She had never seen such a large waterfall before. She couldn't tear her eyes from it.

Suddenly she felt another cat's presence besides her. She inclined her head and saw the pale outline of a well-muscled tomcat sitting next to her. She squinted a little and found that she could make out the color of his fur: orange.

"Firestar?"

The tom turned to her and Fawnfur noticed that while the rest of his body was pale and faded, his green eyes were as brilliant and clear as the moon in the black sky.

"You are very close to what you seek," Firestar said softly, "keep following the path you're on. When you come to this waterfall, you'll know what to do."

"Firestar, I feel like I know this place somehow," Fawnfur mewed, "how is that possible?"

Firestar stared at her warmly. "You know this place through the stories of the Great Journey," he said.

Fawnfur gasped. "Of course! The elders say that this was where the Tribe of the Rushing Water lived. The Clans passed through here when they made the Great Journey!"

Firestar nodded, stars beaming like pinpricks from his eyes.

"But that means..." Fawnfur thought out loud.

"We led you here for a reason," Firestar said, "we told you we'd lead you to your parents."

Fawnfur's heart seemed to slow. The puzzle was falling into place.

"That means that..."

Firestar simply smiled and then, without warning, disappeared.

"Don't you dare! Come back Firestar!" screeched Fawnfur, scrambling to her paws, looking around wildly for the ancient ThunderClan leader.

But it was useless. The tom was gone and Fawnfur was beginning to wake up.

Only this time, she knew who her parents were.


	12. Chapter 10: Complicated Fears

**Chapter 10: Complicated Fears **

"Spidersilk! Wake up you furball!" exclaimed Fawnfur, pressing her nose against her mate's black pelt happily. Spidersilk grumbled incoherently, shoving his paws at Fawnfur, attempting to brush her off.

"Come on! Spidersilk, StarClan spoke to me again last night, I know who my parents are," Fawnfur continued, squeezing out of the miniscule cave. She stretched her long tan limbs in the dying light of the sun. Her eyes narrowed as she peered ahead, watching the remaining streaks of sunbeams arch across the shadowy sky.

"What?" Spidersilk was pulling himself out of the cramped cave, blinking rapidly and yawning.

Fawnfur sighed and glanced at here mate, irritation spiking her joyous mood. "I said StarClan came to me last night," she repeated, "I know who my parents are."

"Really?" Spidersilk said, surprise clouding his eyes, "who are they?"

Fawnfur flicked her tail up the rocky path and purred loudly, glad she finally caught Spidersilk's attention.

"Icy and Spark are Tribe cats," Fawnfur announced, excitement pounding through her veins. It made perfect sense: why StarClan had led her to this mountain, why Spark had laughed when Icy asked if he was a loner, and why her parent's names were so short and odd.

"Remember the stories of old," Fawnfur asked her mate, "about the Great Journey and how the Clans met a group of cats living in the mountains? They were called Tribe of the Rushing Water. And they had weird names like 'Brook Where Small Fish Swim'. Remember her? She joined ThunderClan!"

Spidersilk looked amazed but as Fawnfur talked a different look crept upon his face, making his green eyes glitter uncertainly.

"And that she-cat saved the Tribe, remember Flamefur's story? And - hey, what's wrong?" Fawnfur inquired, catching the expression on Spidersilk's face. The tom looked uncomfortable.

"It's great you know who your parents are and all," Spidersilk started, "but they're _Tribe _cats."

"I know," Fawnfur answered, "so?"

"Well it's obvious really," Spidersilk went on, his voice growing stronger now, "it would be weird to walk into their camp and have a reunion! It wouldn't work out."

"Why not?" demanded Fawnfur, her temper rising quickly. Why didn't Spidersilk understand? She was so close to finding her family!

"Because," he insisted, "we're Clan cats, they're Tribe cats. I thought we were going to go back home once we found your parents. And if they were loners or rogue we could have taken them back with us. But we can't since they're already Tribe cats!"

Fawnfur's jaw dropped. She couldn't believe Spidersilk was making this more difficult than it had to be. "Are you kidding me?" she hissed, "so what! If they don't want to come back with us, then I'll stay here!"

The sun had set and with it came a quiet chill that blanketed over the mountain. Spidersilk was speechless for a moment.

"But...but ThunderClan is your home," he whispered, horrified.

"No," Fawnfur said sternly, "my home is where my family is. I don't want to leave them once I find them."

She was trembling now. Visions of ThunderClan were coming back to her: the lake, the Sky Oak, her den in the camp, Darkpaw, Speckledstar, the other warriors. She couldn't leave them all for good, could she?

"No, Fawnfur," Spidersilk said, "think of me too! I want to go home, home to ThunderClan. I don't want to be a Tribe cat!"

"Spidersilk, I don't know what I'm going to do," mewed Fawnfur desperately, trying to calm herself and her mate down.

"Maybe I should just leave now and save us both the trouble," Spidersilk said.

The moon was slowly climbing in the sky now and the echoes of stars were beginning to show in the velvety expanse of blue-black. Fawnfur shivered, her paws growing cold with the fear of losing Spidersilk.

"Don't go," she whispered to him. Spidersilk looked pained but determined.

"Fawnfur, I'm not going to abandon my Clan. Either you promise to come back with me, or I'm going now," he stated.

Fawnfur shook her head violently, her stomach giving an aching heave as she scratched the stone ground anxiously.

"I can't. You can't. You have to stay with me!"

"Fawnfur, I belong to ThunderClan," he responded.

"Please!" Fawnfur's voice was high and frantic now.

"Why?" Spidersilk questioned, noting the panic in her voice.

"Because," she stammered, "I'm pregnant."

xxx

"You're what?!"

"I'm having your kits," Fawnfur said softly, her chest expanding as the news she had carried with her through her dream came out. Firestar's presence had lifted the veil from Fawnfur's eyes; she had realized that her sickness and irritability had been nothing more than a she-cat expecting kits.

"W-w-when?" Spidersilk said, his face slack and his tail stuck straight in the air from surprise.

"Probably in a few weeks," Fawnfur guessed, noting the full moon in the sky.

"Great StarClan," murmured Spidersilk, "I'm going to be a father."

Fawnfur let out a purr as Spidersilk's eyes opened in understanding.

"I'm gonna be a father!" he yowled to the heavens, his tail lashing in happiness.

Fawnfur laughed as Spidersilk scooted up to her and licked her furiously, pressing his body against hers.

"Oh I love you so much," he whispered in her ear.

"So you won't leave me?" Fawnfur asked, dread creeping in her body as she awaited his answer.

"Of course not," Spidersilk said, "I've changed my mind. I'll do whatever you want."

Fawnfur felt her heart bursting in happiness and gratefulness directed towards her mate. "Thank you Spidersilk," she said, nuzzling his shoulder. "And remember, I haven't made any decision yet. Maybe Icy and Spark will want to come live with us!"

Spidersilk nodded enthusiastically and Fawnfur felt his racking purr vibrating against her face.

"Let's go," he said, flicking his tail towards the mountain top, "lead the way, Fawnfur who walks with stars."

The tan she-cat smiled and twitched her whiskers, amused, as she padded off on the boulder-filled path that would lead her to her family and ultimately, her destiny.

**For those of you who want to know, Fawnfur's been pregnant now for about six weeks without knowing. I would like to give her kits names that mean something to her and Spidersilk. So if anyone has any kit name suggestions, let me know! Thanks! Keep reviewing! **


	13. Chapter 11: The Waterfall's Answer

**Chapter 11: The Waterfall's Answer **

Fawnfur glanced down at her pads, inspecting her sore and cracked paws. She hated climbing around on the mountain. She missed the soft and reliable feel of the earth in the forest. The stone floor was rubbing her feet raw and she knew Spidersilk's paws were just as bad as her own.

"How far are we from this waterfall?" Spidersilk asked from behind her, his claws scraping against the rocks as he trotted swiftly alongside the mountain's face.

"We should get there soon," Fawnfur responded, eyeing the bright star hanging in the sky, "we're almost directly underneath the star now."

"It'll be dawn soon," Spidersilk remarked, "we should hurry up."

Fawnfur nodded and picked up the pace, trying to ignore the stabbing pain in her paws. Her stomach was bubbling with excitement now; the prospect of meeting her parents was overwhelming. _I hope they'll be happy to see me, _thought Fawnfur, remembering that she was very little when Icy and Spark left her at ThunderClan. Strangely, Fawnfur had forgiven her parents for abandoning her. A strong connection had been formed within her heart ever since she had seen her mother and father's first meeting. Fawnfur sighed, thinking of finally coming face to face with the white cat that haunted her dreams.

"Fawnfur! Do you smell that?" exclaimed Spidersilk, jolting her out of her thoughts.

Fawnfur stopped and lifted her head into the wind, breathing in a million different scents.

"Cats!" she whispered, "I smell cats!"

"And food," Spidersilk said, his mouth watering, "I smell delicious food."

Fawnfur felt her stomach grumble. She remembered that she hadn't eaten for several days. _I'm feeding kits too! I have to eat, _thought Fawnfur suddenly.

"Let's go," she murmured, pressing on forward.

The two cats carried on until they came to a bend in the rocky road. Fawnfur's dream came rushing back to her as she caught sight of the beautiful arching waterfall, spraying foam and white water into the starlit night. The waterfall was at the far end of a small stone clearing bordered by sparse bushes and low-growing ferns. Boulders dotted the clearing haphazardly and the scent of prey was getting stronger.

"We're here," breathed Fawnfur, scanning the waterfall with her eyes.

Spidersilk padded up besides her, his warm pelt pressing against hers. Fawnfur's heart was beating so hard, she was sure that Spidersilk could feel it.

"I can't believe we're finally here," she muttered, half to herself.

Her ears twitched as a faint scratching noise came from underneath one of the ferns growing by the waterfall. Fawnfur opened her jaws and tasted a familiar scent: mouse! Motioning for Spidersilk to stay still, Fawnfur dropped to the ground and inched along quietly, appreciating how the stone floor muffled her steps. Now she could see the mouse, scurrying around near the fern's giant leaves, too busy to notice her. Fawnfur gathered herself together and leaped, landing right on the mouse and killing it with a bite to the neck.

Fawnfur heard her mate's praising purrs coming from the other side of the clearing as she stood up with her prey in her mouth. The mouse was still warm and its scent washed away her fears and doubts. She trotted over to Spidersilk and set it down, licking her lips.

"You eat it," Spidersilk said generously, "you need all the fresh-kill you can get."

"We can share," protested Fawnfur.

"No, I'm alright. Plus I see another mouse over there," Spidersilk said, disappearing into the night to stalk the second mouse.

Fawnfur smiled to herself and tucked into the fresh-kill, hungrily devouring it, thankful of the food. When Spidersilk returned, he held not one, but two mice in his mouth.

"You always were a great hunter," Fawnfur murmured lovingly, accepting one of the mice happily.

When the two cats were done eating, Spidersilk rose to his feet, gathered together all the bones and threw them off the cliff, watching them clatter down the rocky face with a certain satisfaction. Then he returned to Fawnfur. They were settled by the edge of the clearing, opposite the waterfall. Fawnfur's eyes were beginning to close. She was exhausted. She noticed that her belly was already much larger than it had been a few nights ago. Her head ached so she rested it upon Spidersilk's soft fur.

"So what now?" asked Spidersilk.

"We should rest," advised Fawnfur, "if I remember the old stories correctly, the Tribe cats lived _behind _the waterfall. And I don't think we should go bursting into their dens in the middle of the night. Let's wait for the morning."

Spidersilk nodded, seeing the sense in his mate's words. "Alright. We'll go in tomorrow at sunhigh."

"Good," Fawnfur agreed, "now we should sleep. I'm wiped out."

Spidersilk curled his tail around her shoulders and Fawnfur snuggled up closer to her mate's body, glad of his warmth against the chilly night. The two cats lay there, content and quiet for a moment.

Until a sharp noise shattered the peace.

Fawnfur sat up, immediately on the alert. Her claws automatically slid out of her paws and her first thought was to protect her unborn kits. Spidersilk rose next to her, his green eyes narrowed. The noise had sounded like a cat, screeching in pain. And it had come from behind the waterfall.

Fawnfur peered ahead into the gloom, frantically looking for the source of the sound. Suddenly, a light-colored shape burst out from the side of the waterfall, soaking wet and panic-striken. It ran down the side of a narrow rocky path leading along the waterfall and skidded to a halt in the center of the bowl-shaped clearing, panting heavily.

Fawnfur realized that the shape was a she-cat, her shoulders and back bleeding heavily from long, claw-shaped gashes. Fawnfur shivered in horror as she caught a glimpse of the cat's face.

It was Icy.


	14. Chapter 12: Revealed Truth

**Thank you so much for the reviews and the support. Keep it coming! (Sorry this chapter is a little short.) **

**Chapter 12: Revealed Truth **

Fawnfur made a move to run to her fallen mother but Spidersilk stopped her, placing his paw on her shoulder.

"What are you doing?" hissed Fawnfur, outraged, "let me go!"

"No, wait! What if whatever attacked her is watching?"

"I don't care!"

"Think reasonably," Spidersilk insisted, "if something or someone behind that waterfall is hurting cats, we don't want them to know we're here. Then when we do take action, they'll be surprised."

Fawnfur heard the sense in her mate's words but she couldn't just leave her mother bleeding on the rocky floor. Shooting a furtive look at the waterfall, searching for signs of movement, Fawnfur pressed her bloated belly against the smooth stone ground and inched along the rock walls that rose up around the clearing. The shadows cast by the moon's light hid Fawnfur as she crept closer and closer to the spot where Icy was lying, unmoving. Fawnfur couldn't hear any sounds coming from behind the waterfall; the crash of water upon rock was too loud. She smelled Spidersilk in back of her, his warm scent comforting her slightly.

Icy's pale body was stretched across a lumpy rock. Her chest was slowly moving up and down; Fawnfur felt a heavy weight lift from her chest. Her mother wasn't dead.

Glancing around once again, Fawnfur saw no other cats. The night was still again. Icy's blood was beginning to seep down on to the gray rock, a puddle of black in the darkness. Fawnfur HAD to get to her mother.

"Watch my back," whispered Fawnfur to Spidersilk. When her mate nodded, Fawnfur darted out into the moonlight and crawled over to Icy, her eyes open wide in fear that whatever attacked her mother would come back to finish her off.

Icy's eyes were closed and her breath was coming out harshly. Fawnfur didn't know if she was conscious or not but she seized Icy's fur with her teeth and set about dragging her over to the shelter of a scraggly bush. When Icy didn't struggle, Fawnfur assumed she had passed out.

"Spidersilk," hissed Fawnfur into the shadows, "come help me."

A black shape peeled itself away from the rock wall and padded over to Fawnfur. He quickly gathered mouthfuls of Icy's fur in his teeth and gently pulled her over the hard ground towards the bush. Fawnfur tasted her mother's blood in her mouth, the salty tang making her worry. How much blood had she lost? She was alive now, but for how long? Fawnfur desperately wished Longfeather, the medicine cat, was here with them.

When the two cats had finally gotten Icy underneath the thin, sheltering branches of the bush, Spidersilk snuck off to catch some more prey for when the white she-cat woke up. Fawnfur set about pressing leaves from the bush against her mother's wounds, trying to stop the bleeding. Fawnfur washed her mother's fur, licking away the red-tinged blood and making her fur shine as bright as the stars in the sky. A tenderness flowed through Fawnfur as she cared for her mother under the tiny bush. Who had done this to her? Fawnfur realized that even though this was the first time she had set eyes on her mother in real life, she loved her more than anything.

"How did I live without you?" murmured Fawnfur, keeping her paws on the gash on Icy's back.

Fawnfur still felt the twinge of regret and anger when she thought about how Icy had abandoned her but it wasn't paramount anymore. Fawnfur suddenly understood that she hadn't gone on this journey to find and chastise her parents; she had gone to meet and forgive them.

"Black..." Icy muttered, her eyes still shut, her paws thrashing suddenly.

Fawnfur stepped back, giving her mother space in case she woke up. She didn't think Icy would be very happy waking up face to face with a strange cat.

Icy's eyes flew open and she sat up, panting and looking around wildly. She suddenly seemed to notice that she was covered in wounds and the white cat calmed down a little, understanding that moving a lot would cause the gashes to reopen. Then Icy spotted Fawnfur.

"Who are you? Get away from me! I may be injured but I can still fight!" spat the she-cat.

Fawnfur felt a sadness coat her heart. Icy didn't recognize her.

_Why would she, you foolish cat? _Fawnfur thought, _she got rid of you when you were only a kit. _

Icy unsheathed her claws and growled deeply. For all her bravado, Fawnfur could smell the unmistakable fear-scent pulsing from her mother's pelt. What had happened to Icy that made her so wary of cats? And who had hurt her?

"Icy..." Fawnfur said in a soft voice.

"How do you know my name?" asked Icy, startled and hostile.

Fawnfur felt her throat close up. She couldn't say it. What would Icy think? What if she had forgotten about her? What if she didn't even care? Fawnfur squeezed her eyes shut, hoping to block out her thoughts.

"Fawnfur?"

Spidersilk was back. He placed two voles on the ground and draping his tail over her shoulder, glancing at Icy. "Have you told her?"

"I c-can't," whispered Fawnfur pressing her face into her mate's soft fur.

"You've come this far," Spidersilk said quietly, "don't give up now."

Icy was staring at them in confusion.

"Who are you?" she demanded again.

Fawnfur looked at Spidersilk, he gave her a reassuring nod. She took a deep breath and sat down across from Icy, her spine tingling with anticipation.

"I am your daughter."


	15. Chapter 13: Timeless

**Chapter 13: Timeless**

Icy's jaw dropped open, her eyes wide as recognition dawned on her face. She rose to her feet, ignoring the cuts and slashes on her shoulders and back.

"Impossible," she breathed.

"My name is Fawnfur. I come from ThunderClan, from the forest. When I was just a kit you left me in ThunderClan territory. I was taken in by the kind cats who lived there and was accepted as one of them." Fawnfur's words were coming out in a rush, her heart pumping. "Two moons ago I decided I wanted to know who my parents were. I set off to find you with my mate, Spidersilk. StarClan showed me where you lived and even shared with me your first meeting with Spark. And now, I've finally found you."

Icy shook her head, disbelieving. Her eyes were clouded over with sorrow and pain. "My kit," she whispered, "my little kit." Then she rushed at Fawnfur. Spidersilk jumped to his feet, wary, but Icy pushed her muzzle into Fawnfur's neck and let out a dry sob. She wrapped her tail around her daughter's paws. "It is you," she cried, "my kit."

"My name is Fawnfur," the tan she-cat said gently, a great swell of emotions rising in her body.

"Fawnfur," Icy murmured, "it fits you."

"I'm going to go hunt a little more," Spidersilk said hastily, obviously trying to give Icy and Fawnfur some time alone.

"No!" Icy suddenly hissed, alarm in her eyes, "you must stay with us!"

Fawnfur and Spidersilk looked at each other, bemused.

"Why?"

"Because Black will know if you catch our prey!" warned Icy, terror creeping into her voice.

"Who's Black?" asked Fawnfur, remembering Icy's words when she first awoke.

"Sit down," sighed Icy, "I must tell you everything, starting at the beginning. And it's a long story."

Spidersilk pushed one of the voles to Icy. "You need to eat."

She nodded gratefully and bit into the fresh-kill. Spidersilk turned to Fawnfur and showed her his paw. Wrapped around the pad was a wad of cobwebs, sticking to the warrior's fur.

"It'll stop the bleeding," said Spidersilk.

Fawnfur grinned at her mate. "I'm not even going to ask how you found that stuff. Thank you, Spidersilk."

Fawnfur plucked the cobwebs from his paws and approached Icy, showing her the silky threads. When her mother nodded her approval, Fawnfur bent down and applied the cobwebs to her wounds, wrapping them to the best of her abilities.

"Well I'm no medicine cat," Fawnfur said, "but you should be okay."

Icy smiled up at her. "Thank you. Now please sit. I have to tell you everything."

xxx

"When you were born," Icy started, taking a deep breath, "I thought you weren't going to live. You were so _tiny_ and weak. But after a few sunrises I saw you growing stronger and stronger. That made me afraid."

Fawnfur wrapped her tail around her paws and focused solely on Icy and her enveloping words.

"During that time the Tribe of the Rushing Water was in trouble. Our Tribe-Healer had just passed away. A cat named Black Stone Where Snakes Live wanted to become the next Tribe-Healer. But he had no authority with the other cats."

"Is that who you were talking about?" asked Fawnfur, "Is that Black?"

"Yes," sighed Icy, "I'm sure you know about Tribe cats' names right?"

"We do," Spidersilk said, "but we don't know _your_ full name."

Icy suddenly smiled. "My name is Icy Stream Where Water Dances."

"It's a beautiful name," murmured Fawnfur.

"Thank you, Fawnfur," Icy replied, warmth in her voice.

"So what happened with Black?" asked Spidersilk.

"Black set up a coup," hissed Icy, her voice growing cold, "he took over the Tribe with the help of a bunch of rogues and some Tribe cats who were loyal to him. We all tried to fight, but it was hopeless. He prevailed in the end." Icy's eyes grew very cloudy as she spoke, as if she was remembering something particularly dreadful. "When he had full control, he started taking away any kit-mother's recently born offspring. He said he wanted to make them into true Tribe cats. Cats who were neither cave-guards or prey-hunters, but murderers. I knew you were in danger. I didn't want you to become a killer like Black." Icy pleaded at Fawnfur with large eyes, desperate for her forgiveness. Fawnfur licked her mother's ear.

"Icy, I forgave you a long time ago," Fawnfur soothed, "I see that you had to do it."

"Spark and I snuck out one night and left. We had remembered the lake where our ancestors used to live and the stories about how Clans cats lived there now," Icy continued, blinking gratefully at Fawnfur, "Spark said that ThunderClan would be the safest place for you. So we...left you there. I hoped you would grow up to be secure and happy and healthy."

"Don't worry, I did," Fawnfur said kindly.

"Fawnfur, thank you, truly," Icy suddenly said, "for coming all this way, for finding me, for forgiving me."

"It's alright," assured Fawnfur, just happy to be in the presence of her long-lost mother, "you don't need to thank me."

"But I do," Icy smiled, "I really do."

Fawnfur's heart felt like it was going to burst with happiness. She had finally found her mother. Icy hadn't abandoned her because she didn't want her, it was for Fawnfur's own good.

"But what about Black?" Spidersilk said, shattering Fawnfur's exhilaration, "you said he would find out if I hunted here. Does that mean he's still in charge?"

Icy glanced over at Fawnfur. "You picked a good mate," she congratulated, "he doesn't miss anything. Yes, Black is still in charge. Many unsuccessful rebellions have been attempted against his regime but none have worked. Black is a ruthless cat. He has killed many who defy him. When Spark and I returned from leaving you in ThunderClan, he attacked us, angered by our departure. He did this to me."

Fawnfur let out a low growl. "Why?"

Icy sighed. "Because I refused to go hunting for him. It's the middle of the night and I believe I'm coming down with some kind of cough. I wanted to sleep."

"No, I mean, why didn't you leave? Why didn't you stay with me in ThunderClan?" Fawnfur questioned.

"This might not make much sense to you" Icy said, "but this is my home, no matter what terrible things are happening in it. I used to be a lost cat, roaming the mountains. But then Spark found me and I joined the Tribe. Now it's my home and I could never leave it."

Spidersilk nodded his agreement. "I know what you mean." Then he shot a meaningful glance at Fawnfur. She knew he was thinking about their conversation earlier, about how Icy may not want to leave the Tribe.

"But anyway, Black chased me out here. He makes cats who disobey him sleep in the cold out here."

Fawnfur twitched her whiskers at Icy sympathetically, taking in all the information she was telling her. Black sounded awful, killing cats and training kits to be murderers. Suddenly, Fawnfur's heart seemed to stop. She turned and faced Icy, terror griping her body. A sense of foreboding seemed to have washed over her, inexplicably giving her shivers.

"Icy?" she asked, her voice trembling.

"What's wrong Fawnfur?" Icy looked concerned, as did Spidersilk. Both cats inched closer to the tan she-cat.

"Icy," Fawnfur whispered, "where's Spark? Where's my father?"

Icy's fur stood up, each hair brilliantly white in the dappled starlight. Her eyes were narrowed with a deeply pained expression as she stared at her daughter with disbelief. When she spoke, her voice was harsh and dry, as if heaving sobs were trapped in her chest.

"He's been dead for six seasons."

---------

**Wah!! So sad! Please don't kill me for killing Spark. It's all part of the plot...all part of the plot...Please keep reading and reviewing. And kit names are still appreciated and welcomed. Thanks! **


	16. Chapter 14: A Worried Parent

**Chapter 14: A Worried Parent **

Fawnfur stared blankly at her mother. She felt like she was outside of herself, looking down on the three cats' somber faces. She expected to feel shock, but all she could think about was Spark's face from her dream. She had come all this way to find out that her mother was a prisoner in a doomed Tribe and her father was dead. Fawnfur hung her head sadly, staring at the leaves beneath her paws.

"Fawnfur, I'm so sorry." A warm pelt brushed up against her and Fawnfur gazed up into Spidersilk's reassuring green eyes.

"How did he die?" asked Fawnfur, slowly standing to her feet, ignoring Spidersilk's gentle touch.

"Don't make me tell you," Icy pleaded, refusing to look at her daughter.

"I need to know." Fawnfur's voice was stronger now; she drew herself up to her full height and looked Icy right in the eye.

The white she-cat let out a little moan and curled her tail around her paws in an effort to comfort herself. "It was Black."

"I knew it," growled Fawnfur. "When?"

"After-" Icy broke off, her voice ragged and her breathing shallow. Fawnfur wondered if she was in pain from the gashes on her back. Icy took a deep breath and continued. "After we returned from ThunderClan."

"No," Fawnfur whispered, "no."

"Black was furious. I told you he attacked us. I didn't tell you what he did," wailed Icy, her blue eyes screwed up in hurt, "he was livid. He called us traitors and said we'd pay for what we did. Black t-told me that I w-w-would be spared, because I could still have kits and give him more...killers."

Fawnfur shut her eyes, unable to watch her mother writhe in the pain from the memory. Spidersilk was speechless from disbelief. He stood between the two she-cats, his tail draped over Icy's shoulders, his front paws placed lightly on Fawnfur's, trying to console each cat at the same time.

"So he didn't harm you," stated Fawnfur, her teeth clenched.

"I didn't say that," Icy murmured.

Fawnfur waited for her mother to elaborate, but the white she-cat was tight-lipped and unresponsive.

"What happened to my father?"

Icy seemed to be trembling. "Black took him to the Cave of Pointed Stones. He gathered all the other Tribe cats and made them sit around the cavern. I got the _privilege _of sitting next to Black." Icy shuddered and glanced up at the patch of sky visible through the leaves on the bush.

"And?" prompted Fawnfur, eager to get the horrid conversation over with.

"Black said that Spark wasn't as lucky as me. He said my mate's punishment would be d-d-death." Icy turned her gaze on Fawnfur, forcing her to meet her mother's eyes. "Then he slashed open his throat. Right there. In front of me, and everyone else. And t-then, he said-"

"_Let this be an example to all of you_," a scratchy voice snarled. "I believe that's what I told the rest of you useless traitors."

Icy gasped and tried to stand up, but she toppled over, her back and shoulders prohibiting her from moving well. Spidersilk and Fawnfur instantly got to their paws, simultaneously moving in front of Icy, ready to protect her. Fawnfur glared at the cat standing before her.

He was black, with a gray belly and horrible dark eyes, a color Fawnfur had never seen before. His tail was as thin as a a blade of grass and his face was cold and harsh. He wasn't big, but he was tall and muscles were visible underneath his smooth pelt. Fawnfur didn't need to ask who this cat was.

"Black," she hissed.

The tom seemed pleased that she knew his name. "Good," he crowed, "I'm glad Icy told you all about me. It saves some explanations."

Black was flocked by six other cats, all toms, with equally darkened pelts and shiny, greedy eyes. Fawnfur took a closer look and noticed that the other toms had dirt and mud smeared on their fur, to make it look darker.

"I'm glad you three have been enjoying the hospitality of my Tribe," Black spat, "eating MY prey and staying on MY territory."

"Shut up," Fawnfur yowled, earning a surprised look from Icy and a warning glance from Spidersilk, "you're a murderer."

"I'm sorry," Black remarked, his tones low and rasping, "I don't believe we've been introduced."

"My name is Fawnfur. I come from ThunderClan. I am the daughter of Icy and Spark. What's wrong? Don't you remember me?" she taunted, throwing caution to the wind.

This was the cat who killed her father, who hurt her mother, who forced her to separate from her family. She felt an emotion she'd never experienced before arise in her throat: hate.

"Ah," Black murmured, staring at Fawnfur, "yes. I killed Spark because he got rid of you. Foolish cat. If you'd have stayed with the Tribe, you'd be a strong fighter by now. And probably a mother to a whole litter of my kits."

"Back off, fox-dung," Spidersilk snapped, stepping forward, "Fawnfur is _my _mate. Now step aside and let us go."

Black laughed, a chilling sound that made the fur on Fawnfur's spine stand up. "Do you really think you're going to leave?" he jeered, "You two just earned a _permanent _place in my Tribe."

Black flicked his ear forward and shuffled to the side. The six toms behind him rushed underneath the shelter of the bush and split up, two aiming at each cat. Fawnfur wailed in despair as she saw Icy pinned by a large tom and then hoisted up from her scruff by a dark gray cat. Fawnfur made a move to race towards her mother, but her path was blocked by two wiry-looking tabbies. Fawnfur watched in vain as Icy was dragged out of the bush, her paws limp, and pulled up along the shelf that led to the waterfall.

"Get out of my way," screeched Fawnfur, swiping at the brown tabby's face. The tom was caught unawares and squealed in pain as Fawnfur's claws drew blood.

Fawnfur let out a gasp as the other tabby, unnoticed by her, crashed into her side, knocking her to the floor.

"Come on kitty," one of the tabbies mocked, "show us how well you fight in the forest."

Fawnfur scrambled to her paws, ready for a fight, and glanced over at Spidersilk, who was fiercely trying to battle two heavy toms at once. Spidersilk looked up and locked eyes with his mate. Then he stopped fighting. A long-haired black tom brutally slashed at Spidersilk's chest, spilling his blood over the dry ground.

"No! Spidersilk, what are you doing?" Fawnfur cried.

Spidersilk held his tail up in surrender as the two cats bared their teeth at him. He was breathing heavily as blood splattered to the floor from his chest, but he looked alright. Fawnfur hoped it was a shallow wound.

Spidersilk stared urgently at Fawnfur and then mouthed one word to her. _Kits. _

Fawnfur suddenly flopped down on the ground, shaking all over. She had forgotten. She was carrying other lives within her now. She couldn't put them at risk. For her kits' sake, she couldn't fight these toms.

"Don't hurt me," Fawnfur quickly whined, scrunching up her face in what she thought was a suitable 'scared' look, "I'm not a good fighter."

The brown tabby laughed and placed a strong paw on Fawnfur's back. The other tom bent down and stared into Fawnfur's eyes. "Not so brave anymore, huh kitty?"

Fawnfur bit her tongue, wanting nothing more in the world than to teach these arrogant toms a lesson. But she had her kits to think of.

"Just don't hurt me," Fawnfur whispered, hating herself for pretending to be helpless. She looked over at Spidersilk. He nodded at her, his eyes sad. The long-haired tom gripped Spidersilk's fur in his teeth and led him out of the bush. The other tom followed from behind, nipping Spidersilk's feet and tail when he lagged behind.

Fawnfur's captors also pushed her to her paws and took their places on either side of her, their teeth bared evilly. She rolled her eyes at their self-important attitude.

"Walk," the brown tabby spat, shoving Fawnfur forward.

For the first time, Fawnfur felt something move inside of her. A small shift, within her round belly which had been getting bigger every day. She gulped and started to walk. She knew that if she was beginning to feel her kits, they'd be born soon, even within a couple of sunsets. She winced. They couldn't have picked a worse time to arrive into the world.


	17. Chapter 15: Inside the Rush

**Okay, well, things are getting interesting, no? I still can't believe how many reviews I've gotten for this story. Thanks so much for your support and keep R&R-ing! **

**--------------**

**Chapter 15: Inside the Rush **

"If you need anything, just ask," Black said sarcastically, turning his back on the three cats. He faced the dark gray tom who had attacked Icy and to the brown tabby Fawnfur had scratched. "Tooth, Rip, guard them. They shouldn't give you too much trouble. Two weak she-cats and a lowly tom."

Black stalked off, leaving Fawnfur, Icy and Spidersilk crouched together in a small, shallow cave. They were behind the waterfall, a little whiles away from the roaring mouth of the cascading river that crashed into the pool below. The three cats had been dragged into the the Tribe's camp and dumped unceremoniously inside the cave (which was really a lee in the wall) and left alone except for the cats guarding them.

"Tooth From the Tiger's Mouth and Rip in the Sky Where Birds Fall," coughed Icy, panting heavily, "they're Black's most loyal cronies. We won't get out of here by fighting them."

"Is everyone okay?" Spidersilk asked, while their eyes got adjusted to the gloom.

"_We're_ fine," Fawnfur insisted, nosing her mate's head, "but what about you? Has your chest stopped bleeding yet?"

Spidersilk glanced down and gave the blood-clotted fur around his breast a few licks. "I'll be okay," he said, "it's stopped bleeding already."

"This is all my fault," whispered Icy, her blue eyes dim and cloudy with hopelessness. "I should have sent you two away as soon as I knew who you were. I should have known Black would come out after me and find you."

"No, Icy, this isn't your fault at all," Fawnfur protested, nuzzling her mother's face, "I never would have left anyway."

"That's true," Spidersilk said dryly, "Fawnfur is the most stubborn cat I've ever met."

Icy smiled reluctantly. "She gets that from Spark. He had the same 'never fail' attitude."

Fawnfur, her heart lightened at the comparison of herself to her father, glanced around the cave. Droplets of water were sliding off the rocky walls and falling to the damp floor on which they were sitting. The walls were slippery and dark. Fawnfur shuddered. She couldn't imagine living in a cave like this for her whole life.

"It didn't always look like this," Icy said quietly, noticing Fawnfur's repulsion, "before Black, it was clean and dry most of the time. The rocks would shine in a million different colors from the light reflected by the waterfall. You could tell the Tribe of Endless Hunting was with us."

"That's your form of StarClan right?" asked Spidersilk.

Icy nodded. "The Tribe of Endless Hunting watches over us. Or, a least, they used to. Lately, we haven't heard anything from them. I think Black chased them away somehow."

Fawnfur growled. She couldn't believe the audacity of this tom! Killing cats, making queens give up their kits, forcing the ancestors of his Tribe away. Fawnfur couldn't sit back and watch these cats lose anything else. She had made up her mind.

"I'm going to get rid of Black," Fawnfur announced, lowering her voice so that Tooth and Rip couldn't hear her.

Icy looked sadly at her daughter. "You can't. No cat can."

"Many, many seasons ago, a cat named Feathertail saved the Tribe of Rushing Water from a vicious creature called Sharptooth," Fawnfur said to her mother, retelling a nursery tale queens told their kits, "she gave up her life to rescue this Tribe. If that she-cat could defeat a cougar, then we can defeat a egotistical tom."

"It's not that simple!" Icy exclaimed, "Black isn't that easy to get rid of. I told you: many rebellions have been attempted but none have worked. He is indestructible."

"He's not," Fawnfur insisted, "and I'll prove it."

"Fawnfur, you know you can't," Spidersilk urged, keeping his voice low and rushed, "you're pregnant. You can't be fighting."

Icy's eyes widened. "You're going to have kits? I just thought you were well-fed!"

Fawnfur let out a little laugh. "I'm going to have them soon, I think," she said, "I felt them move today."

"No," Icy said, her face a mask of horror, "this is terrible."

"Why?" demanded Spidersilk.

"Besides the fact I can't fight," Fawnfur added.

"Don't you get it?" Icy hissed, "if Black finds out your pregnant, he'll take away your kits when they're born! We have to get you out of here before you give birth!"

Fawnfur's jaw dropped open. She hadn't thought about that. Her kits were in grave danger. She couldn't give birth here, or else Black would steal them away. But she couldn't fight to get out, because there would be a chance she'd lose her kits anyway. She was trapped, backed up in a corner.

"What can we do?" Spidersilk asked, his body pressed protectively against Fawnfur's.

Icy shook her head. "I don't know. It seems hopeless."

Fawnfur squeezed her eyes shut, thinking furiously. What could she do to prevent the events that were sure to unfold? She opened her eyes. There seemed to be only one way out. And even so, it was risky.

"Alright," she sighed, "I know what I'm going to do."

"What?"

"I'm going to tell Black I'm pregnant."

"Are you crazy?" yelled Spidersilk, causing Rip and Tooth to turn around sharply, their claws unsheathed.

"What's going on?" Rip demanded, his teeth glittering in the dull light.

"Nothing. Mind your own business," Fawnfur replied, not looking at the tom.

Rip looked affronted and confused at Fawnfur's personality change from vulnerable and afraid to haughty and unconcerned. Fawnfur turned her back on the two toms and whispered to her mother and mate, "It's the only way. Black will spare my kits because he wants to train them to kill, right? When I've gained my strength back, I'll fight the stupid piece of fox-dung and take my kits back."

"That plan is based a lot on chance," murmured Icy worriedly.

"I know," Fawnfur admitted, "but it's the only way we can_ all_ get out of here alive."

Spidersilk looked pensive, Icy just looked fearful. Fawnfur touched her tail to her mother's pelt comfortingly. "I promise. This will work. Trust me."

Icy sighed loudly. "You sound just like your father," she said softly, "okay, I trust you."

Fawnfur smiled weakly at her mother and then face Spidersilk. "Are you in?"

"Of course. But what are you going to do once you've given birth? How do you expect to overthrow Black with only three cats?" Spidersilk questioned.

"There's got to be other cats in the Tribe who hate Black," Fawnfur said, looking at Icy for an answer.

"There are. But it'll take some convincing. They're not going to want to risk their lives," Icy warned.

"Don't worry," Fawnfur said, "I can be very persuasive. With the other Tribe cats on our side, we should be able to get rid of Black. How many cats does he have that will fight for him?"

"Around twelve, I think," Icy estimated, "but there's only seven other cats in the Tribe who don't support Black."

"With the three of us, that's twelve against ten," Spidersilk said uncertainly, "are you sure we'll be able to convince those seven cats to join us?"

"My bet is that secretly, they're all tired of living under Black's rule," Fawnfur remarked, her brain whirling as the plan formed in her mind. "Are there any kits or apprentices to worry about?"

"No kits," Icy said, "but what are apprentices? Do you mean to-be's?"

"Yes, I guess so."

"There are currently no to-be's," Icy said, twitching her tail uncomfortably, "Black killed the last one the other day."

Fawnfur spat on the wet ground, her rage enveloping her. What was wrong with this cat?

"Wait, that to-be, who was killed," Spidersilk said, "is his mother still alive?"

Icy looked thoughtfully at Spidersilk. "Yes, she is. Her name is Shine From the Sun's Beams."

"_She_ probably hates Black and would love to get back at him," Spidersilk told Fawnfur, "it'd be easy to recruit her."

"You're right," Fawnfur muttered, "this could work."

"Don't get your hopes up," Icy said.

Fawnfur licked her mother's head warmly. "I'm going to free you and the rest of these cats from Black's tyranny. For you. And for Spark."

Icy's blue eyes shone in the darkness at the mention of Spark's name. The three cats huddled together, their pelts close in order to gain each other's body heat to ward off the coolness of the cave. Despite the circumstances, Fawnfur felt herself drifting off into sleep.

"Icy?" she asked drowsily, "What was Spark's full name?"

"Spark of Fire From the Storm," Icy whispered, her voice full of love and tinted with sorrow. Fawnfur nestled up against Spidersilk, her father's name ringing through her ears. She missed him, and she'd never even met him.

As Fawnfur floated off into slumber, she thought she smelled the faint scent of an oak tree soaked in sunlight, washing over her pelt and soothing her beating heart.

_No, _Fawnfur decided, _it's just my imagination. _

And then sleep claimed her.


	18. Chapter 16: Veiled Decision

_**Okay, I know I haven't updated in an eternity, but here's chapter 16. Hopefully, chapter 17 will be completed soon, possibly sometime in the next week. Unfortunately, I was the mouse-brain who decided to write 5 different warrior fanfics at once, so I've been slow in updating all of my work. Anyway, thanks for reading and don't forget to review! **_

**------------------------------------**

**Chapter 16: Veiled Decision **

Fawnfur opened her eyes. She was standing in the middle of ThunderClan's camp, the familiar yellow rock walls rising up over her head. She purred in happiness. She was home! Glancing around, Fawnfur noticed that the camp was empty, save for five little kits running around at her paws. Fawnfur felt a warm bubble rising inside her as she looked at the kits, and it took her a split-second longer to realize they were hers.

Fawnfur bent down to lick their little heads and the kits looked up at her, their tails swishing excitedly. As their faces turned towards her, Fawnfur gasped and scrambled backwards, her head reeling. The five kits had no faces. Instead of eyes and noses they had blank spaces, empty and dark. A shiver passed through Fawnfur's body.

As if the kits had felt Fawnfur's repulsion, they began to mew loudly, their high-pitched voices crying out in terror. Before Fawnfur could quiet them, each kit disappeared, leaving behind nothing but several pawprints on the dusty camp floor.

"No, I'm sorry, come back!" Fawnfur screamed, scratching at the ground desperately, her belly suddenly jerking in pain.

A warm light glowed from above her and Fawnfur lifted her head up, seeking the glow's source. The light landed next to her and Fawnfur was unsurprised to see Firestar's now-familiar green eyes staring out at her from underneath a screen of stars; she was dreaming again.

"Beware, Fawnfur," Firestar said, his voice deep and commanding, "this is what will happen if you do not carry out your plan."

"Firestar, am I doing the right thing?" Fawnfur asked pleadingly, her eyes wide and worried, needing to seek the council of the wise leader.

Firestar's pelt was fading again and his shining light was beginning to leave the camp but he turned to Fawnfur once more and meowed, "you are doing what is right for every cat. But be careful. One wrong move and you could slip over the edge. May your wits and bravery stay with you."

Then the ginger tom vanished completely. The ThunderClan camp slid out of focus as Fawnfur felt a gentle prodding waking her. The remnants of her dream flew away as Fawnfur cracked open her eyes, her fur hot with fear from the vision of the tiny kits without faces.

"Hey, Fawnfur, are you okay?" Spidersilk's soft voice asked, "You were mewing in your sleep."

Fawnfur laboriously rose to her paws, her back aching from the weight of her belly. She turned her face towards Spidersilk and pressed it against his tangled black fur. In an instant, she decided not to tell him about her ominous dream.

"I'm fine, it was nothing," she murmured, "where's Icy?"

"I'm right here," came Icy's voice from behind Spidersilk.

Fawnfur peered around her mate to see Icy's white fur shining softly in the dim, pale morning light. She stepped over to her mother and licked her head, checking the wounds she'd gotten from Black. The scratches that ran down Icy's back and shoulders seemed to healing well. Fawnfur was sure her mother would be fine after a few days of rest.

"Do we get food today?" Fawnfur asked Icy, settling down besides her.

It had been three sunsets since Black had imprisoned the three cats in the damp cave near the mouth of the waterfall. The three cats hadn't eaten a meal since their second day at the Tribe.

Fawnfur had reluctantly gotten used to the faint roaring of water and the scent of mildew that surrounded the cave. The light in their cave was dim and dull; the only way the three cats could tell that whether it was night or day was by the amount of activity from the other Tribe members.

Fawnfur had noticed groups of cats going in and out of the waterfall, coming back with prey gripped tightly in their jaws. Fawnfur hadn't seen Black since the first night but Tooth and Rip seemed to be the three cats' personal guards.

"I don't know," Icy admitted, "Black doesn't like to feed his prisoners too much. You can guess why."

Fawnfur glanced down at her swollen belly, gurgling in hunger. She sighed. Her dream had been a sign, she was sure of it. It was time to set her plan into action. More than anything else, she needed to feed her unborn kits.

"Alright," Fawnfur said, lifting herself to her paws and shaking her white and tan fur free from the cave's dust, "it's time."

"Right now?" Spidersilk squeaked, his voice high with apprehension.

"Yes," Fawnfur insisted, "right now. Icy, do you know where Black is?"

"No," the white she-cat answered, "but I'm sure Rip and Tooth do."

"Alright. I'll ask them."

"Fawnfur," Icy murmured, close to her daughter's pelt, "are you _sure _this is what you want to do?"

Fawnfur looked at her mother; her white snarled fur, her bruised paws, the long scars down her pelt from Black, the emptiness in her eyes.

"Yes. This is what I want to do," Fawnfur said firmly, swiping her tongue over Icy's ears.

"Alright then," Icy said, glancing at Spidersilk, "you should go now."

Fawnfur nodded and nuzzled first her mother, and then her mate, taking comfort in their warmth and concern. Firestar's warning had made her even more determined to save the Tribe and her family.

"Go with StarClan, Fawnfur," Spidersilk whispered in her ear, "and if anything happens, if you need my help at all, just call for me. I'd fight through a million badgers to be with you."

"I know," Fawnfur returned softly, "I'll be okay. I love you."

"I love you too."

Fawnfur gave her mate one last look, and then she trotted to the wide, rock-encircled entrance of the cave they were imprisoned in. She peered out into the shadowy light and caught sight of Rip and Tooth, sitting side-by-side, eating a shrew. Fawnfur cleared her throat softly and stared expectantly at the two toms.

Tooth whipped around, his claws already unsheathed, his eyes glittering madly in the dark. Rip turned around more slowly, taking his time, his brown tabby pelt caked with dry mud.

"What do _you_ want?" spat Tooth, glaring at Fawnfur, who stared baldly back at him, meeting his gaze

"I need to speak to Black," Fawnfur said calmly.

"I don't think so kitty," Rip snorted, sparking a flame of fury within Fawnfur's breast.

"Listen you flea-bag," she snarled, stepping forward so her nose was barely touching Rip's, "let's get one thing straight: my name is NOT _kitty_, and you are NOT in charge of me, or this Tribe. Now take me to Black."

Rip took a step back, surprise clouding his eyes. Tooth, however, simply let out a short barking laugh, his dark gray pelt blending in with the surrounding rocks.

"I don't think you forest cats understand the meaning of authority," he growled, thrusting his face forward into Fawnfur's.

"Oh I understand authority. I just don't respect it. At least not here," Fawnfur replied swiftly, her hackles rising.

Behind her, Fawnfur heard Icy sigh in desperation. Fawnfur knew she was getting carried away, taking out her anger on these two toms. She needed to save her energy for Black.

"Would you please just take me to see him?" Fawnfur said, more civilly this time, "it's very important."

Rip looked skeptical but Tooth shook his head violently, his tail lashing around in the air. "Black is a very busy cat. Prisoners aren't allowed to walk right in and see him."

"Do you really think I'm a danger to him?" Fawnfur spat, "I'm one tired, hungry, she-cat carrying kits. I'm not about to attack anyone."

Rip's jaw dropped open and even Tooth looked amazed. "You're pregnant?" he asked carefully, keeping his voice low.

"Yes," Fawnfur stated firmly, holding her breath. She hoped this would work.

"I'm going to take her to Black," Rip said, scrambling to his paws with uncanny speed.

"No, wait," Tooth said, his voice riddled with interest, "I've got a better idea."

"What?!" both Rip and Fawnfur exclaimed at the same time.

"Let's keep her here," Tooth said excitedly, turning to Rip, "when she gives birth, we'll take credit. We'll say we found the kits outside. We'll be heroes! Think of how Black will reward us!"

Rip looked disgusted. Fawnfur glanced at the brown tabby's face, suddenly attentive.

"No way," Rip replied, "we'd get in so much trouble with Black. Plus, we don't know how to deliver kits! She'd probably end up dead."

"So what? Why do you care about _her_?" Tooth spat, his attention fully on Rip now.

Fawnfur gazed at the two toms, watching their exchange carefully, a seed of an idea beginning to sprout in her mind.

"It's just not a good idea," Rip muttered.

"What if your precious leader found out you were holding out on him?" Fawnfur spoke up, "I don't think he'd be too happy. You better take me to him right now."

Rip looked even more nervous. "She's right," he mewed, "I'm taking her to Black now. You stay here and guard the other two."

Tooth hissed at his companion but didn't say anything else. Rip flicked his tail at Fawnfur, his eyes traveling down to her full belly, bulging with kits. Fawnfur kept her eyes innocently wide. The first part of her plan had been completed. Her insides glowed with confidence.

She glanced back once more, her whiskers twitching in a goodbye to Spidersilk and Icy, who were sitting together, watching Fawnfur pad out of the cave. Both their eyes were filled with sadness and worry. Fawnfur sent them a warm look and then faced forward, trotting after Rip's tabby pelt.

Rip kept turning around, looking back to make sure Fawnfur was following him as he led her out into a wide, smooth-stoned oval clearing.

"Hurry up," he said quietly, "Black will be pleased to hear this."


End file.
